The Long Lost Cousin
by Anniebananie1252
Summary: Tris and Tobias travel to Panem in search of Tris's cousin, Katniss Everdeen. This story is set post mockingjay/post allegiant. *SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean, you only found out about your cousin now?" Tobias asks me a bit annoyed that I only told him about the trip the day before.

"She only contacted me two days ago and she'd already bought the tickets. It would be rude not to go."

The she I am referring to is my mothers, sister's daughter or in other words my cousin. Her name is katniss everdeen and she lives with her husband Peeta in a country outside of the USA called Panem. Apparently my mother once sent her a letter to contact me as soon as the faction system was broken. She said that Panem was also once in a situation similar to Chicago right now. In fact Katniss had lead that rebellion.

"Hey stop complaining" I say to Tobias

"you should happy that your coming with me at all. I could have told katniss to only buy one ticket and left you here to deal with all the problems here without the faction system..."

"Okay fine. Thank you for taking me with you..." He says the last part almost inaudibly.

"That's a good boy! Now Who wants a muffin?"

He glares at me. I sprint all the way to the cafeteria and hide behind Zeke.

"Wow Tris, what's going on?" he asks with a mouth full of dauntless cake.

"Four-" but that's as far as I get in my sentence before Tobias cuts me off.

"TRIS"!

"Holy hell, Tris what did you _do_?" Christina asks as she sits at the table to the right of where I'm hiding behind Zeke. Then I see him. Tobias is sprinting towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Tris!"

I come out from behind Zeke and say "yes" as nonchalantly as I can muster without bursting into laughter.

"You better have not just said what I think you did."

Tobias is laughing now.

" Oh and what If I did?" I say laughing too.

Suddenly he takes the muffin I had snatched on my sprint over here, and he stuffs the entire thing into his mouth.

"YOU JUST ATE MY MUFFIN!" I bellow.

"Yup."

"What was that all about?" Zeke asks looking confused.

"Nothing" Tobias and me say at the same time.

"Okay... So anyways what's up?" Christina asks starting on her toast.

"Four and me are leaving to go to this place called Panem tomorrow" I say getting up to go grab another muffin since _somebody_ ate mine.

"Oh really? Why?" Zeke asks finishing his cake. "I heard the people there are like really weird, and some of them like, dye they're skin different colours."

"Yeah I've heard something like that as well, but apparently, Tris has a cousin who lives there so we're going to go for a visit." Tobias sits down in the seat next to mine.

I walk over to where the big plate of muffins sits and grab two. One for me and a second for Tobias, who usually eats two for breakfast.

What I haven't told Tobias yet is that meeting my cousin isn't the only reason I'm going to Panem. Katniss also said that my mother left a letter for me, and gave it to Katniss for safe keeping. She told me she hadn't read it.

Even though we can all technically live where ever we want now, Christina, Zeke, Tobias and I, all chose to stay in dauntless. Since I've never really been a real dauntless I haven't had a job before, so Christina and me have both been job hunting for the past two weeks. Christina is almost certain that she wants to be a nurse at the hospital that used to be in the dauntless compound. I, on the other have no idea what I want to do. All of the things I've ever really wanted to do before had to do with the factions, and since we don't have those anymore I am, momentarily, jobless.

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. Tobias and I pack for Panem before he has to go to work. When he comes back we eat dinner and go to sleep. The train leaves at 5:30 am and missing it would suck. It's one of the few trains that go outside the fence and those only come every couple days. They go all around the country and some, like the one we're taking, go even further. The other option was a plane, but since I know Tobias would murder me in my sleep if I told him he had to go on a mysterious flying machine that cold potentially crash at any given moment, I'd requested That Katniss buy us train tickets instead.

I fall asleep quickly in Tobias's arms and don't wake up until 4:00 am to the sound of Tobias's deep voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Tris, it's 4:00 we have to go"

Tobias has a special talent for waking me up without pissing me off. The only other person who could ever do that before was my mother, but she's gone now.

"hey" I say weakly, still half asleep "give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go"

"alright" Tobias says, "I'll go get us some breakfast. We can eat it on the train kay?"

"kay" I answer getting up from the bed "see you in five minutes"

He kisses me lightly on the cheek and leaves. I walk over to the bathroom and strip down to take a short shower to wake myself up. When I get out, I brush my teeth and hair before putting on some clothes. Today, since we'll be mostly traveling, I put on something simple. A black tank top with a grey cardigan, black jeans and some black combat boots. Technically we're aloud to wear what ever we want now, even different colours like purple or green, but I still stick to mostly black and grey, to help me remember those I lost in the war. That's another thing Katniss said she can help me with. Apparently she's gone through a lot of loss herself, and can help me deal with it.

I pack up my tooth brush with some other hygiene products and sit on the bed waiting for Tobias. He comes about a minute later carrying four muffins, and two juice boxes.

"miss me?" he asks with a smirk

"of course how can I go five minutes without seeing your wonderful face" The sarcasm drips from my words. He puts the food down on the table and pulls me into a hug

"I love you" he whispers

" love you too" I say. He grabs my face gently with his hand and presses his lips to mine. We stay there for a while kissing and hugging until the alarm on my phone goes off and we know we have to leave. We break apart and head for door grabbing our things. As we go outside we see a yellow car, a taxi is what they call it, the people in the bureau. Tobias let's out one hand and the taxi stops in front of us.

" where to?" The driver asks.

"the train station" I say. We get in to the car and the driver starts the engine.

"so where are you guys goin'" The cabie asks.

"Panem" Tobias answers.

"oh, thats cool, never been but sounds like a pretty dissent place to live... well now anyways" There's not much conversation after that. When we finally arrive we go to the check in area and show them our tickets, they lady who checks them then points to which side the train will arrive. We thank the lady and go sit down in the area she'd directed us.

" the ticket says it will be here in ten minutes" Tobias says.

We wait in silence until we see the headlights of the train coming toward us. When it's right in front of us it stops. _Weird_, I think to myself, _trains stopping, seems so... unnatural_. I can tell Tobias is thinking the same thing because he snorts.

We get on the train and find our spots. About ten minutes later the train starts to move and I can see the city buildings, turning into trees, I can almost feel the separation of me and the place that is my home. Suddenly Tobias grabs my hand.

" it's only for a week Tris" he says reassuring me. _Yeah he's right,_ I think,_ it's only a week how much can change in a week?_

I cuddle into his side and fall asleep to the sound of the moving train and Tobias' slow breaths.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, my back stiff from the uncomfortable train cart chairs and notice that Tobias isn't there. I get up to search for him. As I'm walking down the isle of the train, I see him sitting at a table in the small cafeteria. I walk over to him, pull out a chair and plop down into it.

"Good morning" he says about to start on his scrambled eggs.

"Hey" I say still a bit tired. "how much longer are we on the train?"

Tobias looks down at his watch.

" ten hours." I sigh, then get up to go get some breakfast from the buffet.

when I return I have a plate with scrambled eggs a muffin and some water. We eat our food in silence, then put away our plates, cups etc. and start exploring the train. We find a small board with the title: _The History of Panem._ Tobias and I both start to read.

_Panem was founded sometime around the year 3025. It is uniquely organized in Districts numbered 1-13, each specializing in providing some sort of necessity. There have been two major Civil wars in Panem that have both resulted in not only great loss, but also extremely large changes in government. The first civil war happened Seventy-six years before the Second one, obliterating 'District 13', creating the Capitol and most importantly 'The Hunger Games'. 'The Hunger Games' were the Capitol's way of ensuring that peace remained in Panem. Each year, one girl and one boy were chosen from each district to compete in an arena in a fight to the death, while the citizens of The Capitol would watch safely on their screens and bet on their favourite tributes. This activity along with many other injustices, were stopped soon after the rebellion lead by the long thought destroyed, 'District 13' and the Last victor, Katniss Everdeen. Ever since the last war, the country has remained in a just and peaceful state where the districts have still managed to keep their traditions, but are no longer forced into solitary means._

After we finish reading we stand there in silence for a bit. The Hunger Games sounded awful! I feel sorry for anyone who had to go through that. Then tobias grabs my hand and pulls me into our cabin. he sits down on the seat then pulls be onto his lap. He starts to whisper into my ear. " Sometimes, I'm grateful that most of my life was pretty calm... except my dad..."

I turn to face him and slowly touch my lips to his.

" I love you" I say into the kiss.

"I love you more" he says.

" I doubt it " I answer, before pulling away and resting my head against his chest listening to his steady heart beat.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to Tobias petting my hair. "Oh hey, sorry did I doze off?"

" yeah only for an hour or two though, it's fine" he says with a reassuring smile.

"I love you" I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too" he says, turning me so that I'm facing him. He's about to kiss me when we hear a beeeeeep. A women's voice comes onto the intercom,

" we will be reaching Panem in ten minutes, please start to gather your things and prepare to disembark."

I get off of Tobias and start to get my bag from the compartment storage, but I'm too short and the bag starts to fall to the ground. Tobias catches it seconds before it crashes. I blush and take the bag away from him.

" I thought your days of clumsiness were behind you" he says with a smirk.

I try to think of a good come back but I can't, so I just start to leave the compartment. As I'm about to walk out I bump in to a man with blond hair. He is muscular, and if I hadn't seen Tobias, I would have thought that he was pretty attractive.

" sorry" I say quickly. Damnit, now tobias is going to make fun of me for this too.

" huh, oh it's fine" the stranger says with a slight smile. I laugh nervously. Suddenly tobias comes out of the compartment, about to say something, until his eyes land on the man.

" hello. " Tobias says automatically putting his arm around my hips protectivley.

" ummm... Hi " the man says, awkwardly. I can't help but think that if this turned into a fight, the man would have a pretty equal chance against Tobias.

" look, I don't want any trouble, I just bumped into your girlfriend here-"

Suddenly he's cut off by a women who comes up behind him. She has, dark hair, and tanned skin. She's pretty. I recognize her immediately, Nita.

" hey, we're about to leave-" she stops mid way through her sentence when her eyes land on us.

" what are you two doing here " she asks.

Anger instantly goes through me, then a wave of sadness washes it away. My body tenses and Tobias must feel it because his grip on my hips tightens ever so slightly.

I hate Nita, partly because she convinced my boyfriend to help her in some terrible scheme, which nearly lead to our breaking up, and partly because it was in her plan that Uriah was put into a coma, from which he never woke up.

" we're going to Panem to see Tris's cousin " Tobias answers with out much emotion.

" wait you guys know each other?" The man asks.

" yeah, they're the ones that saved my old city, from the whole gp/gd thing." Nita answers.

" who is this?" I ask gesturing to the man that I bumped into earlier.

" this, is my new boyfriend, Gale Hawthorn" Nita says looking up at him with nothing but love in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

" the train will be stoping in five minutes, please make your way down to the exits," The women on the intercom says again. I stare at Nita and Gale. I don't know what to do, or say. Suddenly Gale speaks up.

" sooo... Is anyone going to introduce me? "

"Oh right " Nita says with a slight laugh. " This is Tris, and Four "

" I'm sorry did you just say four? Like the number? " Gale asks.

" yes, she did. " Tobias answers with a smirk.

"So why are you guys going to Panem? " I ask finally finding my voice.

" I live there, I was only in Chicago for a short trip." Gale answers.

_A trip? What kind of trip? Is he planning some new experiment or something? _Questions keep bubbling up inside me.

" Well Tris and I should get going now... " Tobias says lifting our bags, " but it was very nice meeting you Gale. " With that, Tobias grabs my hand and starts to lead me to the exit. When we're finally off the train, we find a map. Apparently we've departed somewhere in the Capitol.

put of the blue a women with bright orange hair, and a pink fluffy dress walks over to us.

" hello! " she says in strange accent. " welcome to Panem! I assume that you two are Tris and ummm... Four?" She says Four's name like a question.

" Yes, but who are you and why do you know our names? " Tobias asks, clearly creeped out.

" oh... Katniss and Peeta asked me to pick you up, because I was going to twelve anyways, so I might as well pick you up..." She started to go on like that for about five minutes, before Tobias cut her off.

" Okay, that's great, but what was your name?"

" Oh I'm soooooooo sorry! How _rude_ of me! I'm Effie Trinket. "

" Well thank you Effie, for coming to pick us up, can we leave now?" I say as if talking to five year old.

"Of course! "

Effie starts to walk off some where, so we follow her. The second I see where Effie is leading us, my heart sinks. Another train. As we get on Effie gives us a tour. Apparently this used to be the train for the tributes for the games. Effie said that she was the person that chose the tributes from two bowls in district twelve, then she would accompany them to the capitol. Wow. Talk about walking someone to their execution.

" luckily, Katniss and Peeta were the last tributes I'll ever have to accompany again "

Effie says sadly, and happily at the same time.

" Wait Katniss, was a tribute?!" I ask stunned.

"Oh yes dear, didn't you know? "

" No we didn't " Tobias answers clearly annoyed.

" They were tributes two times in a row" Effie starts to explain but then decides not to.

" actually I think Katniss and Peeta should explain themselves."

The train ride is not as long as the first one, only a couple hours. When we get off, Effie automatically runs, or tries to in her 6 inch heels, to two figures holding hands at the train station. She kisses them both on the cheek and gives them those awkward half hug things that I never understood. Effie then gestures for me and Tobias to come over, we do and I see the two figures clearly. One of them is a young woman, maybe nineteen she is pretty, but not in an obvious way. Her dark brown hair is pulled into one long braid that goes down her shoulder. The person next to her is a young man with blonde hair and muscular arms. He has some orange paint on his right Hand. Their fingers are interlocked.

" Hello Tris, I'm Katniss and this is Peeta " the woman, who is apparently my cousin, says. I smile and answer " hey, this is Four my boyfriend "

Four gives a slight nod of his head, then takes my hand into his.

" Come on, we have an extra house in the victors village that you can use." Peeta says politely. They start to walk, towards where ever we're going, before I have a chance to thank them so Tobias and I just follow.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm laying on a new bed, in a new house, in a new town, in a new country in a world that is bigger than I could have ever imagined.

" What are you thinking about?" Tobias asks me.

" Everything " I say, before crashing my lips into his. He grabs my hips and rolls so that I am on top of him. We stay like that kissing, until I have to break for air. He then moves his lips down my jaw to my neck.

" as much as I want to stay like this all day, we have to get up" Tobias breaths into my ear, sending shivers down my body. He smirks a bit then starts to roll me off of him. He's about to get up when I grab his hand. He pulls me up with him and pulls me into a hug. My hands brush the tattoos on his back, the symbols of the way we used to live. We pull away and start to get ready to face the day.

"Good morning" Peeta says cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

" Yeah" I say yawning. " The house looks so new, why doesn't anyone live in it?"

Peeta gives me a sad look before answering,

" most people cant handle living in the victors village because of the impact the games had on everyone in the districts. And even though people can live in what ever district they want now, district 12 still isn't the most popular choice"

As Peeta finishes, I see Katniss coming, and standing beside Peeta, with one hand on his shoulder. The second Peeta notices her presence he wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses her cheek. Wow, they love each other so much, that I cAN almost feel it radiating from their touch.

" So " Katniss says looking at me, still engulfed in Peeta's arms, " When do you want to talk about... Well everything I guess" I think for a moment.

" What about over lunch?" I ask.

" Sure! " Peeta answers for her, " I'll make cheese buns! "

I laugh a bit at his enthusiasm, and soon Katniss joins me.

" I'll see you guys at around 12:30 ish then... I think I'll go get four and we'll go look around for a bit."

" Of course. I got a call before I came over here, it was from someone who is moving into one of the houses. She said they'll be arriving at about six today, so I thought we would help them move in. Would you and four like to join us?" Katniss asks.

" ummm... Sure I guess." I wave, then start to make my way back to the house.

I see Tobias and tell him about the plan. He agrees to go exploring with me, but isn't certain about the whole helping strangers thing. I assure him that it'll be fine, so he agrees to that too. As we're walking down the street of what they call the seam, I see a lot of houses that look like they're in terrible condition, yet there are far more people living here that the victors village. Wow I guess the whole thing about the games really did have a big effect. Since me and Tobias haven't had an actual breakfast yet, we stop by a nice looking cafe. As we enter I see an old lady with grey hair. We order some coffee and muffins.

" Are you perhaps related to Katniss? " the old lady asks me.

" Ummm... Yeah... How'd you know..." I answer trying to be polite, but it's hard for me to hide my discomfort.

" Oh it's just I can see _her_ in you..." She starts to trail off. " you know, never mind maybe it's best I don't..."

" No please!" I beg " Tell me..."

" Alright, have you heard anything about Katniss's family... Or that side of your family?"

I shake my head. I don't know anything about this side of my family... I've been trapped in that experiment all my life, it's the only thing I've known.

" well Katniss, had a younger sister, her name was Primrose Everdeen" I see her eyes get a bit teary.

" Did she... Pass away? " Tobias asks cautiously.

" Yes she died in the war. She was so kind, and so..." She pauses as if searching for the right word. " Selfless " she finally says.

" Selfless ?" I repeat suddenly lost in thought.

" Yes, that I think is the best way to describe her, selfless. Anyways, she also had blonde hair, and blue eyes... It's as if your a mix of the two..." She trailed off again.

Suddenly the bell on the door goes off and some girls walk in. I quickly snap out of my daze and grab Tobias's hand.

" we should go, but thank you so much for... Everything" I say politely.

We head for the door and I'm about to step out when I realize that I never learned her name.

" Sorry, I didn't catch your name" I call

" It's Greasy Sae, please tell Katniss and Peeta hello for me"

" Sure" Tobias answers for me.

We leave and head back to the victors village, my head pounding with questions to ask Katniss. I just hope she has answers to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**ok so, sorry this chapter isn't one of my best... But I had to get in a lot of info. anyways sooo yeah... So Gale and Nita will probably be coming back either next chapter, or the one after that! OMG! I saw the divergent movie yesterday... Soooooooo good! they left out a whole bunch of my favorite fourtris moments though :( like when Tobias was drunk and he went up to tris and was like " you look good" omg that's like one of my favorite lines in the book! But it's ok because they had " be brave " over all the movie was pretty amazing, not catching fire amazing but pretty close. sooo yeah! Please review!**

We get back to the victors village at about 11:45. Since we don't have enough time to actually do anything useful in the house, we just go straight to katniss's house. Tobias knocks on the door. After about thirty seconds, Peeta opens the door.

" hello, please Come in, katniss is just taking the cheese buns out of the oven for me." He starts to lead us to the kitchen, I can already smell the mouth watering scent of the buns.

" wow, smells good, did you really bake these?" Tobias says when we're in the kitchen.

"Yeah, my family used to run a bakery, so I do the cooking/baking" Peeta says.

" and I do the hunting, and cleaning " katniss finishes, while putting the buns on a plate.

" so... Are you two... Married?" Tobias asks raising an eyebrow.

" engaged, actually " katniss says happily.

" oh, congrats " I say.

" thank you " Peeta says looking at katniss.

"Anyways, so do you want to start ?" Katniss asks.

"Ummm... Yeah sure! Where should we sit? " I ask looking around.

" right here is good " Peeta says gesturing to the kitchen table. We sit and wait for someone to start.

" so let's start with a personal question, how did you guys meet " Tobias starts, which surprises me because he's not usually the one to start the conversation.

" ummm... To explain that we should probably explain the hunger games in better detail..." Peeta says. Soon they explain everything to us: the reaping, the train rides, their mentor Haymitch, and lastly president snow.

" he's dead now but, he still manages to get in to my nightmares " katniss says angrily.

" anyways, so katniss and I were both reaped, so we ended up spending a lot of time together. At first the whole " being in love thing " was just an act, but then it turned into something real " Peeta says happily.

" Peeta your making it sound so romantic! Which it was not! " katniss says through her giggles.

" sooo..." Tobias says, obviously feeling just as awkward as me.

" what about your family, katniss?" I regret asking the question as soon as it comes out. Katniss's happy expression fades and instead turns into one of sadness. Tobias moves closer to me, and puts his hand on mine. Katniss's mouth opens as if to say something,but no words come out. She tries again and this time succeeds.

" when I was eleven, my father died in a mine accident. It was so bad, that there wasn't even enough of him to bury. My mother then went into this deep depression and couldn't do much more that eat, drink and sleep. Suddenly I was in charge of our family. My father used to hunt, and then sell his game at this black market called the hob. He had taken me with him several times, but I had never gone alone. I started to hunt, and sell game. Soon I met Gale-"

" wait did you just say Gale? Like Gale Hawthorn? " Tobias asks.

" yes... How do you know him?" Katniss asks loolking abit confused.

" we met on the train here " I say, " don't worry about it" I say to Tobias and katniss at the same time. I give Tobias a reassuring squeeze, then look at katniss to continue.

" well Gale and I would hunt together, and slowly we became best friends. " katniss says the last part like it tastes bad.

" soo... What about other family?" I ask carefully.

" I had a sister named prim. She's dead now. She looked like you..." Suddenly katniss is lost in her own world, thinking of the past.

" ummm... You said you have a letter from my mom?" I ask, not sure if I'm ready to read it.

" yeah, it right over here, ummmmm... Just wait ill go get it" Peeta leaves, then comes back five minutes later with a envelope in his hand. When he hands me the envelope I take it and just stare, for about five minutes. My fingers start to tear open the sealed paper and I begin to read, the last words I will ever get from my mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**_hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating I so long, but this chapter was just kind of difficult to write... I started crying trying to write the letter, then I started crying writing the last part... But it's okay! So I know you guys may have noticed that there isn't really a story line yet,but I promise it's coming! Probably in the next 3 chapters the if twist will start..._**

**_One thing, even though I don't have THAT many follower/ favourites I'm still really great full for the ones that I do have, but... PLEASE REVEIW! I need to know if you're actually enjoying the story, or if I should just stop writing it completely! I'm not going to do that thing where, il only update if I get a certain amount or reviews or anything, but I really want you guys to give me some feed back! I have barely wrote anything before in my life, so I know this story is probably pretty bad, but I would really like to IMPROVE but when you guys don't tell me what's wrong with it it makes it more difficult. _**

**_So yeah just wanted to put that out there.. I'll let you get to the actual story now..._**

_Dear Beatrice, _

_ If you're reading this, I am probably dead, and you probably know about everything beyond the fence. I'm so sorry that I can no longer stand by your side, but I promise that I am watching over you from afar. I have given this letter to my sister's daughter, Katniss. I believe that she can help you with both Chicago's situation and your personal situation. There are so many things that I wish I could have told you, and so many more that I wish I knew about you. Even though the factions are gone, please never loose sight in who you are. I came from a place where everything was just a big mess, but you were lucky and you were born into a place with at least a little hope. So please carry what the factions have taught you with you through out your life, always be: kind, honest, intelligent, selfless, and brave. In other words be who you have always been, divergent. If they're still with you, please tell your brother and father that I loved them and that I still do. I love you with all my heart Beatrice, please don't ever forget that. Be brave, _

_ Mom_

I read my mothers letter over and over again trying to process it all. I was so lost in thought that, I flinched when I felt Tobias put his hand on my shoulder.

" you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

" yeah... I'm fine, just a little shaken up " I turn to katniss. " where is your mother katniss? " I ask

" my mother left me here with Peeta after the war, she went to another district because staying in this one was to painful "

" oh " I say. Then there is silence, because no one knows how to continue.

" so- " Tobias starts to say, but is interrupted by the sound of a truck pulling in to the village.

" oh they're here " Peeta says, grateful that the awkward silence is over. We all rush outside and to my surprise and apparently everyone else's as well none other that Nita and Gale step out of the car.

" hey catnip " Gale says with a smirk. " how you been? "

Suddenly I can see katniss getting teary eyed then she starts sprinting back into the house. I can see Peeta start to follow, but I stop him.

" I think she needs to be alone for a bit " I say as calmly as I can.

" why don't we go over to them and talk to them " Tobias suggests. When we arrive in front of the couple, Gale is the first to speak.

" oh hello, small world huh? " I Almost laugh at his comment, because I only just found out about how big it really is.

" so you're moving in here " Peeta asks with a slight edge to his voice.

" yeah, Gale says he used to live around here a while ago " Nita answers happily, as if she didn't notice the tension. I squeeze Tobias's hand before I walk away towards katniss's house. I don't know exactly how bad the history is between katniss, Gale, and Peeta is but I can guess it's pretty complicated. I find her balling on the couch.

" go away Peeta " she says through sobs. " actually it's me " I say unsure if this was a bad idea.

" I guess the thing with Gale was worse than you lead on, huh? " She looks at me and laughs slightly,

" yeah, I guess so."she pauses for a bit before adding " In way he killed prim "

I feel a wave of anger wash over me. Now I know why she didn't want to talk about him before.

" sorry, I guess I shouldn't drop stuff like that on you so suddenly..." I can see a new wave of tears coming, so I rush over and wrap my arms around her.

" you know, I have a brother named Caleb. " I then start to explain about how he betrayed me, and helped in my almost execution. When I'm finished she looks at me with almost pleading eyes and says the last thing I would expect her to say to me right now:

" tris, forgive him. No matter how much you may dislike him right now, forgive him. I would do anything to have prim back, but you... You still have Caleb. Forgive him and move on, trust me. "

I don't know what to say, so the silence drags on for what feels like eternity until finally I say, " okay, I'll try. "

She doesn't say anything back, and she doesn't need to. The look in her eyes tells me everything that I need to know.

" I know this is a touchy subject for you, but how is Gale responsible for prim's death exactly? " To my surprise katniss actually tells me the whole story of prim's death and how in a way, Gale was at fault. When she's done the silence creeps it's way back into our conversation, but this time it's not the awkward silence that nobody wants to break, but a comfortable silence, when words just can not describe your emotions and the only way you can is to sit there and let the silence take over. When I finally find the right way to approach the subject I ask katniss the question that has been in my mind since I first heard about prim.

" what was she like? " I can almost see the gears turning in katniss's mind, trying to find a way to explain, one of the most important people in her life.

" prim was... The most wonderful person you could ever meet. She was completely selfless, and could find strength in herself and other, when no one else could. When I was leaving for my first games, she's the one who had the most hope in me coming back. She was probably one of the best healers her age, in Panem. When she died I felt as if a big part of me had died with her. I don't know if you've seen the cat that walks around the victors village, but it's name is buttercup, it was prim's. We found him covered with fleas and completely infected. If it was just me I would have left him there, but prim insisted that we take him home. That was the kind of person prim was always insisting that the good in people out weighed the bad. "

I can see the tears flowing down katniss's cheeks, her eyes getting slightly red, and swollen.

" selfless and brave... " I say, because it is all I can think of, my little cousin sounded like a replica of my mother just in a different country and In a different tragedy.

" katniss, I think you should forgive Gale, not for him... But for your sister " I say. Tears starting to roll down my own cheeks.

" I think you're right " katniss answers me wiping the tears from my face. We get up and walk to the door, katniss takes in a deep breath before opening it and stepping out into the cold dark night to help her once best friend, move into the house beside hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long but I have been reading a new series and I got REALLY addicted and I just couldn't think straight so sorry for the crapyness and length of this chapter... This is going to be the last chapter before the main plot line begins. I'm going to post the next chapter right after this one but before that I'm going to post an authors note that explains more about the main plot line. Anyways I'm really sorry for no. Posting in so long and I hope you guys haven't lost complete intrest. **

" Your welcome! " I yell closing the door as I walk back into our temporary house.

Tobias and I have just finished helping Gale and Nita move in. As it turns out they actually didn't have that much stuff.

" we're not very sentimental " Gale had said when I asked him about it.

The few things they did own were just normal house hold objects; pots and pans etc.

the only thing that I found that wasn't completely ordinary, at least not here, was some hunting gear. Even in dauntless the kind of weapons Gale had would be odd... They were more old fashioned than ours. When I asked katniss about this she had told me that when the capitol still had control over the entire city, the districts were very poor so they couldn't afford weapons like the ones we have. They mostly just had Bowes and arrows, knives even tridents. When I asked her more about the tridents though she quickly changed the subject.

" you coming to bed?" Tobias asks yawning.

" yeah... Just one sec " I answer.

I am about to change into my Pyjamas when I here a knock at the door.

" stay here ", I tell Tobias " I'll be right back. "

I quickly run to the door and open it.

" why hello there " a strange man slurs.

" umm hi.." I say slightly turning away. His breath reeks with alcohol.

" I see we have visi- " he is cut off by a loud yell coming from behind him.

" haymitch, leave the guests alone it's late and you're drunk "

I look around the man who is apparently haymitch, to see katniss standing in her doorway.

" alright, alright..." Haymitch mumbles before stumbling of our front porch and walking back to his own house.

As I close the door, I hear Tobias coming up from behind me. Suddenly I feel two strong arms around my waist.

" what was that about " he whispers.

" nothing, just another neighbor..." I start to say before his lips crash into mine. Before I even know what's going on I am being carried bridal style back to the bedroom and then being carefully dumped onto the bed.

" I love you tris" he whispers in my ear

" I love you more " I answer smiling

" I doubt that " he says before kissing me passionately on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

5 years later

" willow mellark come back here!" I yell after the prancing little four year old who insists that running away from me is the most entertaining game she's ever played. Katniss and Peeta both had some errands to do so I said I could take care of their child for a couple of hours. At first Tobias tried to help but, it was quickly clear that Tobias and children do not mix well... Things are very different from 5 years ago, for one thing Tobias and I are now permanently living in Panem and only go back to Chicago a couple times a year. Katniss and Peeta are now happily married with Willow and are soon expecting a baby boy. Gale and Nita are still living in the house next to ours and they too have a child, who's name is Kyle. He's a couple months older that willow so theoretically they could be good playmates exept for the fact that katniss and Peeta are extremely over protective and don't let willow anywhere near Kyle because of their conflict with Gale. It got worse since their wedding... I won't get into details but... Shit happens. Anyways Christina moved to some ther country last year and so did a whole bunch of other people from Chicago, but we all come back 2 times a year for a reunion. Despite not being in factions for more than 5 years now I still have the habit of classifying people into them. Old habits die hard I guess.

" where's mama? " Willow suddenly asks me, starling me out of my thoughts.

" she went shopping, she'll be back soon though sweetie "

I feel a tapping on my shoulder and I turn to see a bright grin with several teeth missing.

" why hello there Kyle, are you looking for you mother?" I ask smiling kindly.

" no I'm looking fow fouw " he says.

A couple months ago Tobias got stuck babysitting Kyle and being the dauntless prodigy he is, he decided Kyle should know how to aim. In dauntless we would have given people knives to throw at a target but given that Kyle was only 3 years old, Tobias

Had to improvise with balls and a bucket. Since then Tobias has organized a sort of less dangerous dauntless initiation. Kyle seems to be really enjoying it.

" I think four is in the house Kyle, do you want me to go get him?"

" yes pwease " he says happily.

" alright then " I say and start walking to my house. " Willow! Come here! " I yell not wanting to leave a four year old alone outside.

" okay auntie tris " she yells running over.

I reach the door to my house. I open the unlocked door and poke my head in, " Tobias! Kyle is looking for you!"

Several minutes later Tobias comes out, Kyle runs at him and jumps on his back.

I feel a sudden tug on my pant leg, I look down only to find two adorable grey eyes looking up at me.

" what is it willow? " I ask the toddler.

" I see mommy" she says happily.

We walk over to katniss and Willow leaps into her arms.

" thanks for watching her tris! " katniss says happily as I walk back to my house

" no problem " I say over my shoulder and walk through the door of our house.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tobias, I want a muffin..." I say to my boyfriend at 4:00 in the morning.

" you want a muffin. Now." he answers in disbelief.

" yes? " I almost ask.

" If you want a muffin at 4:00 in the morning you're gonna have to get it yourself. " after that he turns on his side and goes back to sleep. Oh well I guess I'll wait till morning...

When I wake again it's because of a soft knocking at the door. I rise from my comfortable position on the bed and answer it.

" hey tris, do you mind looking after Kyle for a bit? "

It's Gale.

" sure! When?" I ask trying to act as if I didn't just wake up.

" in about... 20 minutes? "

" ok ,see you then!" I answer before shutting the door.

I walk back into the bedroom and see that Tobias is already up and dressed.

" who was that? " he asks.

" Gale " I say and then walk to the bathroom to take a shower. Right before I turn on the hot steamy water I hear my favourite voice on the other side of the door.

" tris do you still want your muffin?"

" of course I still want my muffin I say through the door before turning the water in and stepping into the shower.

After about 15 I'm all clean and dressed to face the day. I am just about to make the bed when I hear a knock at the door. I open the door to a smiling Kyle.

" hi " I say happily, " did your dad tell you when he's picking you up? " unlike Peeta, Gale let's Kyle come over on his own, since the walk is so short. Katniss would probably have let willow come on her own as well, but Peeta would flip out so they always walk her here and back.

" daddy said he's gonna come at five o'clock because he's going to the capitol. " Kyle says obviously proud to deliver such important information.

" okay, what do you want to do today?" Kyle thinks for a couple moments then gets a bright look in his eyes.

" paint balloons!" He squeals excitedly. Paint balloons is something Tobias and I came up with last summer. We realized after coming back from our yearly visit to Chicago that we both really missed paintball. At first we were thinking about bringing some paint ball guns from dauntless, but then we decided not to considering we would be playing with katniss and Peeta who were both in the hunger games and didn't enjoy fake weapons all that much. So instead we figured out how to fill water balloons with paint instead and we had a huge paint balloon fight with katniss, Peeta, Gale and Nita along with Willow and Kyle. Everyone loved it.

" okay... I'll talk to four " I say. " but what do you want to do before that?"

" pancakes? " he asks with a small smile.

We walk to the kitchen and start making the pancake batter, when I hear the door unlocking. I tell Kyle to keep mixing the batter while I go see if four came home. When I step into the entrance room instead of hearing Tobias's voice greeting me I hear Willow's.

" auntie Tris! " she squeals before jumping into my arms.

" oh, hello willow. How are you today?" I put her down and walk over to Tobias while Willow takes her shoes and jacket off.

" Tobias how are we suppose to take care of Willow and Kyle? Katniss really doesn't like her hanging out with him... "

" sorry Tris I didn't know Kyle was coming over, but I think they should learn how to get along with other children anyways, and since there aren't any other kids in the victors village they should be able to play together. "

I have to agree with him, although neither of them mind, Kyle and Willow have only hung out with adults most of their lives.

" okay, but just in case don't say anything to Peeta or Katniss unless they ask, okay?"

" got it" he answers, with a smirk.

I walk back into the kitchen, only to find Willow already there happily helping Kyle make the pancakes. They both look so happy, with smiles and flour on there faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyle and Willow left a couple hours ago, so me and Tobias are planning the paint balloon fight. We've already filled up the balloons so now we just have to make the teams. We decide that everyone will be in groups of two so Katniss and Peeta, Nita and Gale, Willow and me, so that leaves Tobias with Kyle.

" okay, I think we're all set " Tobias says looking at the list and the huge buckets full of paint balloons.

" let's go get the others! " I say excitedly.

We leave the house and split up to get everyone together. I go to katniss' house, so Tobias goes to gale's.

I knock at the door three times before Peeta answers carrying an exited willow.

" auntie tris! " she yells at the top of her lungs, while trying to get out of her fathers arms.

" you still need to change " Peeta says before Willow finally breaks free and runs into my arms.

" you ready to beat four and Kyle? " I ask her.

" obviously! " she says with so much sass that I can almost feel it dripping off of her words.

I just smirk at her in response then turn to Peeta.

" meet you guys out there in 5 minutes?"

" sure" he says still amused by his daughter.

I turn around to see Tobias already walking toward me with a wide grin on his face. I run into his arms and kiss him on the cheek,

" I love you, but you're so going down " I say into his ear.

" oh, is that so" he challenges. I laugh before he crashes his lips to mine. We stand there, kissing for what seems like forever, until I feel a little tug on my shirt. I look down to see Kyle staring at me and Tobias in horror.

" hey..." I say feeling the blood rushing to my face

" you ready to demolish everyone?" Tobias asks, apparently completely unaffected by the terrified look plastered to Kyle's faces.

He quickly stumbles out of his shock, and gives a loud " YES!" In answer.

Just then the rest Hawthorns, and Mellarks come into view looking exited. We quickly explain that balloons must be thrown below the head, but other than that there are no rules, except to stay in the victors village. We all scream " ready... Set... Go! " and on the last word each run in different directions with our team mate. The whole game is going really well until about an hour later, when disaster strikes.

Willow is running, while Kyle is chasing her across the field. Ever since he started training with Tobias he's gotten much stronger than an average 4 year old. He throws the ballon, with lands directly on the back of willows head. The force of the balloon causes willow to fall hitting her head directly onto the cement stairs of the house that used to belong to haymitch, before he passed away about a year ago. I see blood spreading more and more as I run to willow.

" Willow! Willow! Come on stay with me honey!" I yell but I can see her slipping away.

" Katniss! Peeta! " I hear Tobias yell.

Willows eyes flutter open for just long enough that she cries out in pain, the they roll back into her head, and the only thing I can think, is that they may not open again.

**Hey guys, sorry for the cliffhanger... I might update tomorrow but I don't know yet...**

**I would say don't worry main characters never die but... You know veronica roth so... Yeah... Lol anyways thanks sooo much for reading thus far, and I hope you guys are enjoying it! Btw in know thus is completely off topic but is anyone else majorly excited for the tfios movie! I'm like dying inside! **


	13. Chapter 13

7 years ago, both my parents died with in a number of hours. The pain I was feeling was like burning up from the inside. Looking at Katniss with Peeta now, I can see that they're feeling the same thing, except for that Willow is not dead,not yet at least. We're all in the waiting room of a hospital some where in the capitol. Although the after the war, the capital lost control of the districts and everything is pretty equal now, things like emergency hospitals are still in the capitol.

._._._._._._._.

When we first arrived at the hospital, I looked,down at Willow tears rolling down my face. Her chest was still rising up and down. The doctors said that she is in a coma that could last from a couple days, to maybe a couple of years. After a couple hours my phone started to ring. I looked on the screen and saw, "Nita hawthorn ". I quickly passed it to Tobias, because I still couldn't speak with out bursting into tears. He brought the phone to his ear and said

" hey, Nita "

The voice on the other line was so loud I could hear it from my seat.

" what's happening! Is she alright? "

" ummm... Not exactly, she hit her head quite hard and fell into a coma. The doctors said she could wake up tomorrow, or in a couple years. They have no way of telling."

I couldn't listen after that, so I got up and went to sit by Katniss,

" hey how are you feeling?" I ask trying not to let my tears spill.

" Tris, I've lost so many people through the years, and I don't know if I could handle loosing another. "

For a moment I am silent, thinking about all the people that katniss has had to learn to live with out. Then slowly that list turns to people I have had to learn to live without.

" Katniss, she's not dead. " I say as convincingly as I can.

she looks at me, and I can see the lost hope in her eyes.

._._._._._._._.

I week later.

Tobias Peeta katniss and I have all been staying in hotels, that used to be the living spaces of the tributes. Under other circumstances, I don't think Katniss or Peeta could have injured it, but right now their minds are on nothing but day we've spent the entire day in the hospital, for an entire day. We're sitting in the waiting room, like everyday, when an excited and relived looking doctor runs into the room and says, " Katniss, and Peeta mellark? "

They both stand and look at the doctor with expectant eyes.

" Willow, has woken "

My heart nearly jumps out of my chest when I hear this. Willow is awake! I hug Tobias so tight that it must be painful but I don't care. she's awake. We all enter the room and the first thing that comes out of willows mouth surprises everyone.

" mommy! No more paint balloons! "

We look at her and all burst into tears and laughter. Our Willow, was back. Sass and all.

**hey guys! You didn't think I would really kill Willow did you? Hahaha gotch ya there for a second... Anyways... So next chapter is when the story REALLY begins, I'm soooo excited to start writing it! In other news completely unrelated to my story... OMG! City of heavenly fire came out! Idk if there are any shadow hunters reading this but... Please nooooooo spoilers in the comments! Anyways thanks a bunch to anyone that's reading this, and a special thank you to those who reveiwed, your reveiws mean the world to me and I swear I start jumping up and down for each one! Oh... Damn I just sounded really lonely and weird right there... I would say I'm not a loser but... I'd be lying... Hahaha it's okay though cuz I'm proud! Anyways thank you soooo much everyone! **

**P.S. **

**I would just like to tell ' MSHwthorneWaters' that your review both made me laugh and touched heart. I know it wasn't that big of a review but the fact that you care about my characters means a lot! Thanks an abundance! ( lol like 19 times..) ( hahaha inside joke, to green fans) please keep reading everyone! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello humans! So I know this chapter and the next chapter are EXTREMELY short, but they are probably some of the most important chapters in the book. So please bare with me. I'll try to update the next one soon... So I guess I'll let you read now... **

After about 10 more hours at the hospital Tobias and I decided to catch the next train home, and meet katniss, Peeta and Willow back In Twelve the next day. As I walked into the victors village I heard Gale yelling from inside his house

" they're here!"

Suddenly they all came rushing out and bombarded us with dozens of questions.

" relax! " Tobias finally screamed. " she's alright, and will be back tomorrow. "

After they finally accepted the fact that Willow, was in fact, all in one piece and completely alive, they let us go back home. I was so tired from the train ride that I couldn't do anything more than change and collapse on my bed. I felt two strong arms around me before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up still enveloped in Tobias' arms. I quickly slide out of bed to take a shower. When I finish I walk into the kitchen. The smell of coffee finds it's way into my nose.

" hey tris, want some coffee? "

Tobias knows that I want coffee every morning but he asks me everyday anyways.

" yes please " I say happily.

He passes me my mug, and I'm about to take a sip when I hear yelling coming from out side.

" should we go check it out?" Tobias asks already heading for the door.

I follow him outside, and see katniss and Gale having a scream fest.

" you don't know how to raise your own child, so now he has become a danger to everyone around him! My daughter could have gone into a coma from which there was no coming back!" Katniss yells.

" you're the one who is way over protective of your kid! You know she has to live her own life eventually! You won't even let her okay with the other kids!" Gale retorts.

" that's it! I've had it! Kyle is forbidden from EVER playing with Willow again! He isjust as bad an influence as you are!" At that, katniss storms back into her house and Gale, stomps away to the woods, probably to hunt.

" crap." Tobias says, " this is really gonna suck for us..."

**So here you are two extremely short chapters. I hope you don't hate me for not updating longer chapters and not updating very often but it's hard to get THG and divergent inspiration these days... So please bare with and enjoy my story! **


	16. Chapter 16

5 years later

Willow POV.

Today was my first day of school. Most kids started 3 years ago, but my parents homeschooled me for kindergarten, grade 1 and 2. I was supposed to be homeschooled for the rest of my school life, but I insisted that I get to experience learning along side other children. At first mom and dad both completely disagreed, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran to aunt tris and asked her to help me. Since aunt tris has been against the whole homeschooling thing from the start, she agreed to help and we marched straight into my home and had a very long..

" discussion " as my dad would say, about putting me in regular school. Uncle four came as well, but he mostly just stood in the back and nodded when aunt tris said something he agreed with. Long story short, I won.

When I first walked into my new class, I only recognized 2 faces. One was a girl named lily, who I talked to on the rare occasion we went to her family's house for dinner. She had strawberry blonde hair, and the prettiest green eyes, I've ever seen. Her voice was very sweet and gentile, so if you didn't know her, you would probably get annoyed. I really don't know how she dresses most of the time, but every time I've ever seen her, she has worn some sort of fancy, frilly, and very bright dress. This time, of course, was no exception. The second familiar face was one I saw everyday looking at me from the neighbouring house. Kyle hawthorn. Although we live so close, my mother never let's me hang out with Kyle. She says he and his family are " a bad influence" or something. I never really understood why, but aunt tris just told me to stay away for everyone's sake. So I did.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Kyle come up to me.

" hey Willow, so your parents finally let you come to school, huh?"

For a second I was stunned. I have never spoken to Kyle before in my life, but his voice sounded slightly familiar. Like I heard it a really long time ago. I quickly shoved the thought away, of course you've probably heard his voice before, you live next door!

Suddenly, Kyle coughs a bit and I notice that I still haven't answered him.

" oh, uh yeah... My aunt helped me convince them..."

He ponders that for a moment then nods.

" yeah sounds like tris."

I totally forgot! Kyle hangs out with aunt tris and uncle four all the time!

I was about to ask Kyle about school, since I didn't know how things were done here, but at that moment the teacher came in and told everyone to sit down.

The classroom was set up in pairs. Everyone automatically went to find a seat with a friend, but since I didn't really have any, I had no idea what to do.

" hey, wanna sit with me?"

I look towards the direction from where the voice came from and see Kyle waving me over, patting the desk next to his. Hesitantly, I walk over and take a seat.

The day goes by in a blur. I don't really have to worry about catching up to anyone in the class, because I'm actually a couple years ahead in almost every subject. The only thing that I'm not quite up to date with is history. I know, ironic right? I sat with Kyle, lily, and some other people who's names I don't quite remember at lunch today. They were all really nice, it they asked a whole bunch of questions. After a while I started feeling a bit uncomfortable. I guess Kyle must have noticed because he surprised me by saying,

" Kay. Guys I think you're starting to creep her out a bit. No more questions."

They all laughed a bit, but they stopped asking questions about my life, and went on to some other topic. I gave Kyle a grateful look, and he grinned back in response.

At the end of the day I started walking home, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was, only to find Kyle.

" hey, wanna walk with me?" He asked, with a grin.

" umm... Sure" I said uncertainly.

I honestly didn't care if he walked with me or not, I'm not a very shy person. It just that if my parents saw me with him... They'd freak.

" so how's your life been for the past 5 years?" He suddenly asks.

" what do you mean?"

Now I'm confused. I get that we haven't really talked, but he acts like we're long lost friends or something.

" you know, since the hospital incident, what's new?"

Okay, what the hell is going on. From what I know I've only been in a hospital once, and my parents never really elaborated on that experience. I was about to answer him when I heard aunt tris yelling from inside the victors village.

" oh Willow you're home! Can you come help me with something?"

I wanted to stay and talk to Kyle, but I had to help aunt tris.

" umm... I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

I didn't know at the time, but l wouldn't be talking to Kyle anytime soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So I'm really sorry about all of the POV. changes, but it was necessary. Now which POV do you think I should use the most? I will say that the more I get into the story the more I'll be using Willow. anyways, thank you soo much for reading and,Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris POV.

I wake up, and immediately the events of last night come rushing back to me.

Tobias and I were going for dinner at the Mellark's house. Since it was Willow's first day in school, it was meant to be a celebratory dinner of sort. The evening started out alright until we finally got past the topic of teachers, and the condition of the school, and made our way to classmates.

" did you make any friends?" Peeta asks, a glass of wine half way to his mouth.

" yeah, a couple " Willow answered, not fully meeting her fathers eyes.

" oh? And what were their names? " Katniss asked, obviously trying to sound more curious than cautious, but ended up somewhere in the middle, which just sounded like a bad imitation of Effie trinket.

" ummmmm... Funny I don't seem so remember... "

I don't think I'd ever seen Willow looking so flustered.

" Willow, spit it out." When katniss used her 'mother voice' it made everyone feel like hiding away in a corner.

" ahh... Umm... I- I believe his name was.. Kyle...? "

Silence. It only went on for several seconds, but I swear they were the longest seconds of my life. And then the yelling started.

" Willow Primrose Mellark! How dare you directly disobey me! "

At first I could see Willow getting smaller and smaller in her seat, but then, at some point, Katniss started insulting Kyle, and Willow stood from her seat and walked right out of the room without a word.

Katniss looked completely stunned, Peeta mirroring her expression, Tobias, who was quiet throughout the whole exchange, surprised me by standing up from his seat, and calmly walking out after Willow. I thought about following him at first, but then decided to confront my cousin, and her over protective ways.

* * *

Tobias POV.

I decided to follow willow for two reasons. Number one, I was pretty sure that tris and I were the only ones that could possibly talk to Willow with out getting punched in the face, (that would technically be my fault, since I insisted on teaching her some basic self defence just in case, I guess I never thought about the mood swings of a ten year old girl at the time...) the second reason was that if I haven't gone, tris would have, and then I'd be stuck dealing with katniss and Peeta. So Shoot me, I chose the pissed of ten year old, over the extremely angry two time survivers of the hunger games. Plus Tris should handle her own messed up cousin, I have to deal with my mother once a year. She can deal with her scary family issues, and I'll deal with mine.

I find Willow in her room, sitting on her bed, glaring at the wall as if she could put a hole through it just by looking at it.

" you know, I found your aunt in that exact position a when we were younger"

Willow looked at me, her eyes still filled with anger, but I could see just a little curiosity peeking through.

" was her mother being overprotective freak too? "

I thought about how to answer that, then figured to go with the most straightforward response I could think of.

" no. Tris's mother had passed away by then. "

There was silence, and then a little

" Oh " escaped willows mouth.

I decided to brighten the mood a bit, since I sort of killed it...

" Tris and I were hiding out in Amity during the war against erudite. The rules for us being granted safety was that there would be no violence of any kind. Everyone was holding no it fine, until your aunt tris got pissed off by this really mean kid. I mean he was such a douche that I forgot his name. Anyways, your aunt Tris got pissed and she started a fight with him. The amity ' peace keepers ' came shortly and took your aunt away to have a little ' talk ' to her about her actions. It turns out they injected her with something called ' peace serum '. Peace serum turned out to make you very cheerful, and happy. You aunt found me and I took her to her room and left her there until it wore off. I checked on her several times. And when it did ware off, she had looked exactly like you did. Sitting on the bed, glaring daggers at the wall. "

I looked over at Willow, and I was pleased to see a small smile creeping on her face. We didn't talk for a couple minutes, and then Willow turned to me, and hugged me. I hesitated a bit, before wrapping my arms around her and hugging back.

" thanks uncle four, that really helped "

And then came the words that probably saved my reputation.

" can you get aunt tris? "

* * *

Tris POV.

" Katniss, you have to let Willow make her own decisions! If I had let my family make my decisions for me, I never would have met four, and quite frankly I'd be dead along side by parents. "

I never really thought about what would have happened if I had stayed in abnegation with my family, but as soon as I said it I knew the words were true.

" she's our daughter, and we know what's best for her! We know Gale Hawthorn, and he is not a good person. "

I was stunned by how certain Peeta sounded.

" okay, you don't like Gale, fine, but that does not justify not trusting Kyle. I know him and he is the sweetest, politest boy I have ever met, apart from maybe this guy I knew when I was little. He has a lot of friends, and from what I hear they all love him. "

" Tris, if Kyle is like Gale, which no doubt he is, he will be very likeable. But that does not mean he can't betray you in the end. " I can see the hurt in her eyes, as if she's remembering, the day she sees as the day he betrayed her.

" Katniss, you may know Gale, but sadly I know Nita. She is determined, and will gladly take on the consequences if what she's done. I can say for certain that I don't always have that ability, but I really wish I did. Kyle took all of the good in both of them, and not only shows it in himself, he brought it out in his parents. He's a good kid, and I am one hundred percent against judging anyone by there parents. "

I didn't bother waiting for an answer, I just got up and calmly made my way to Willow's room, knowing, that Tobias couldn't handle this for too long.


	18. Chapter 18

Today is willows second day of school. Judging by what she told me, her first day was actually really good. She made friends, and she's ahead in almost all of her classes. Since yesterday night was such a disaster,I decided that Willow needs a good, first day of school dinner, so she's sleeping over at our house today, and we're going to have a girls night. Tobias will be here, but he's gotten used to them, since Christina and I have them every time I visit. Sometimes we have them at her house, but most of the time it's in the hotel room that Tobias and I stay in.

I'm on my way to the store, to pick up some stuff for tonight, when I'm stopped by Nita.

" hey, so Kyle told me that Willow started school yesterday "

" yeah " I say answering without thinking. Damn katniss might get pissed if I start telling Nita about willows personal life...

" how was it?"

This time I hesitate before answering, but then answer anyways, what the worst that can happen?

" ummm... It was good. She likes it."

" that's good. "

There was some silence before Nita asked her next question.

" hey, could you tell Katniss and Peeta happpy weading anniversary for me?"

Oh my god, I completely forgot. And yet Nita, of all people, didn't.

" oh yeah, sure. Well I should get going, see you later! "

And with that, I left.

I enter my home and place my grocery bags in the table. I look around for Tobias, but I can't find him anywhere. He must be at the cafe today. Tobias and I bought a cafe a while back. We don't have to work there anymore. Since it's one of the only cafés in district twelve, highs schoolers are always looking for part time jobs, and other high schoolers need a place to hang out. So now we have a pretty mutual relation ship.

Not having anything else to do, I start making dinner. Willow's favourite dish is, Mac and cheese, so that's what I'm making. When I'm just about finished Tobias comes home.

" hey tris, can you come here for a moment? "

" yeah, just a sec " I say turning off the heat of the stove.

I walk over to the living room, and find Tobias sitting on the couch. If a stranger were to look at him, they would probably see one of the calmest people in the world, but I know him. I can see the worry in his eyes.

" hey, what's up? "

Slowly Tobias gets up and stands in front of me.

" Tris, I've known you for over ten years now, and you still manage to surprise me. I have probably heard every word imaginable come out of your mouth, but they never loose they're beauty. Tris, I would like to be there to hear every one of those words for the rest of my life, so will you do me the honer of marrying me? "

And that's when he goes down on one knee, and opens the box which contains my ring. His eyes search mine, for any sign of rejection, but I have none to show.

" okay, fine. " I say, picking my nail, trying to look nonchalant.

" but I'll only go to our weading if there's cake. "

And with that Tobias bursts out laughing and embraces me in his arms.

" of course there'll be cake, who do you take me for? "

I pull away and meet my lips to his.

" I love you " I say without removing my lips from his.

" I love you two. "

* * *

**Yay! They're finally getting married! Ooh... Sorry I ruined the moment didn't i... Oh well! Anyways, thanks soooooo much everyone, for reading! I know this story is not the best on this sight, In Fact it's probably pretty low on the " quality of writing and materiel list " but you guys are actually reading it! Thank you soooo much! Id especially like to thank all of the people who reviewed! Every time I get an email saying I have a new review, you have noooo idea how happy I get. **

**Other her thing, im soooo sorry, but I'm not going to write about tris's wedding for two reasons.**

**#1 I feel like tris and Tobias's wedding should not be published for the world to see. Both tris and Tobias are pretty closed off people, so I don't like the idea of writing about they're wedding.**

**# 2 in case you haven't noticed, the story is slowly migrating into willows life, so doing tris's wedding would be kind of abusing the plot line.**

**so yeah. One last thing, after the next chapter, I'm doing another 5 years later. If you guys are getting annoyed of those, PLEASE tell me! **

**Anyways, thanks again and I will try to post the next chapter on Monday!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey humans! So this is more of a filler chapter. Also I watched a really sad movie called hachi, and I just needed to write something happy. Anyways so this chapter and probably the next chapter will be pretty happy, but be prepared. There may be some tear jerking moments coming up soon. Once again I would just like to say, I'm not write about the wedding. Just no. Not my thing. One last thing, this story isn't ending very soo but... Just wanted to remind you guys that is is in the tragedy genre... So yeah you have been warned. I do promise though that I will not have a completely unnecessary ending. * cough cough * veronica roth... Lol. Anyways without further a due, chapter 19.**

**oh wait one last thing, please tell me if Tobias is getting too out of character. I do t know if you've noticed, but until about three chapters ago, I avoided using him... Lol so yah, please tell me! **

* * *

I'm sitting at the kitchen table, watching tris announce the big news to willow.

" Oh my god! " Willow exclaims. " so you're getting married? "

" yes. " Tris says through her un removable smile. " that is what ' he proposed ' means. "

" eeeeeeeeh! "

I laugh at the strange sound that comes out of my soon to be nieces mouth.

" now go inside your uncle wants to talk to you. "

_Oh crap. It's time... Okay Tobias keep it together, it's not that big of a deal._ I hear the front door open, and then there are foot steps stomping down the hall.

" uncle four! "

I stand from the table right in time for Willow to sprint into the kitchen and tackle me in a hug.

" hey " I say casually.

" hey?! Seriously! You just proposed to my aunt and all you have to say is hey? "

I look at her and smirk before answering,

" well I didn't propose to you now did I? "

I thought she would be at least a little taken a back with my comment but no, she came back at me like a boomer rang.

" no, of course you didn't, that would be ridicules considering I'm 10 years old, and that would make you a pervert. " and on top of the comment, she returned my smirk.

" WILLOW! You're not supposed to know that word yet! "

" uuuhhh... Yes I am. I'm 10. This is when you learn stuff. "

She said this with such a straight face, I was almost alarmed by her blunt demeanour. Maybe sending her to school was a bad idea... Oh well. Too late.

" anyways, aunt tris said you wanted to talk to me, what. "

" uhhhhh... Okay so this is going to sound really strange, but I feel like I should tell you. I mean, I think you're a really cool person, and frankly I like hanging out with you more than your parents. Anyways, so yeah here it goes... My name isn't four... "

Willow looked a Bit stunned, then she burst out laughing.

" wait, that's what this is about? You want to tell me your real name? "

I looked at her dead serious and said,

" yes. It's important. The only other people who know are, Tris and m mother. "

" really? "

" well, there were other people,but they're either dead, or forgot. "

" oh. "

" yeah. "

There was silence for a bit, until Willow, being Willow, said,

" so are you going to tell me this secret name, or just tell me that you have a secret name, then tell me I can't know your secret name..."

I laugh

" okay. My name is Tobias. "

I was going to let that sink in, but apparently Willow doesn't need time to let it sink in, she goes right for the questions.

"Okay, but why four? Out of all things you choose a number? And what is aunt tris like number 8? Oh my god, that sounded wrong, anyways, but four? Really? Why not 10 or 23? No you went with four-"

" stop! " I interrupt

" that's all I'm telling you. If you want information ask your aunt. "

And with that I give Willow a hug, and left. I can't handle that much... Willow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hihi, no, sorry for not updating in so long. I'm moving next month so I'm getting a bit busy. This chapters really short but Im posting another one in like, a couple minutes, lol. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

" so Willow, how was your third day of school? "

I'm sitting on a big mattress in the living room, for the sleep over with Willow. We both have steaming mugs of hot chocolate in our hands, with little tiny marshmallows in them. Our sleep over was supposed to be last night, but since Tobias proposed he had... Other plans...

" it was okay... I think mom and dad were right though... Kyle's a jerk. "

I'm stunned to hear this answer. Kyle is the one of the nicest boys I've ever met except for maybe Robert. I could never imagine any jerk like character in him at all. Maybe Willow had a misunderstanding or something?

" what happened?"

This time she hesitates.

" ummmmm... Well I let him use my pen... And then he didn't want to give it back... "

" I'm sure he just forgot Willow. He'll probably return it tomorrow. "

" no. I'm almost positive he did it to be mean. He's a jerk. "

Well. That's the end of that conversation topic. The rest of the night goes by in a blur. We watch a scary movie, talk, plan my 'dream' wedding, and eventually go to sleep. All in all it a good night.


	21. Chapter 21

Five years later.

Willow POV.

It's been five years since I told my aunt, mother and father that I no longer want to spend any time with Kyle. That was a lie. I told everyone that I thought he was a jerk, so that they would stop bothering me for hanging out with ' Gale's kid ' that's what they called him. Not 'Kyle' always ' gales kid ' or ' him ' sometimes even ' that thing that doesn't even deserve a name ' ( I thought that one was a bit extreme, but dad was on a roll, so I didn't stop him.)

The truth is I've been hanging out with Kyle almost everyday, at school, in the cafe ( uncle four knows, but he hasn't told anyone) we've been best friends since the first week I met him.

It all started on the second day. He actually did forget his pen so he asked to borrow mine. At first I was a bit confused considering, it wasn't a class that actually had need of a pen, but I gave him one if mine anyways. Next he took out his binder and started looking for some paper in his binder. Finally he put the binder back and once more leaned across the small space between our desks, and, as quiet as snow falling not he ground, he reached into my desk and pulled out my binder. Still silent, he took out a piece of paper, and began to write, in the bright pink ink that the borrowed pen contained.

He then passed the note to me and I began to read.

Hey, this class is sooo boring, let's ditch tomorrow, and go to the woods instead.

I was so shocked, I snapped my head to Kyle, who was smiling, and already mouthing the words I'm joking.

Since that day, Kyle has passed me so many notes, I can't even count how many, but if I really wanted to I could. I've kept every note he's ever written me, in a big jar in my room. I chose a jar, because that way I can stick more notes in, but I can't get them out without breaking it.

The relationship between us has always been simple. We talk about everything together, even when it should be awkward. I remember when I got my first boyfriend, so Kyle insisted on sneaking up into my room, to help me get ready for my date, oblivious to the fact that climbing in through a window, is much easier than climbing out. Needless to say, I was more than an hour late, for my first date ever. Not that, that relationship would have gone anywhere though... Through the years Kyle has helped me with family issues, relationship problems, and other things that a guy probably doesn't want to deal with, but he did anyways.

That's how our friendship has worked for five years, that is... Until today.

We were sitting at our usual spot at the cafe, when I noticed Kyle looked really anxious.

" you okay?" I asked, concern probably written on my face.

" uhhh... Yeah I guess... Or no... I don't know... Can we talk? "

" what do you mean? We've been talking for three hours. "

" no, I mean... Like about something serious"

I stuffed the rest of my muffin in my mouth, chewed, then swallowed.

" shoot. " i looked at him dead serious, and waited for him to start.

" ummm... Okay. So our relationship has always been pretty unromantic, I mean I come to you for girlfriend advice all the time, but lately... I think I've developed a new sort of liking to you."

That's Kyle, he hated holding stuff in, so if he has a secret, it won't stay that way for very long.

" ummm... Kyle. Are you asking me out? "

He though for a bit, and then slowly began to nod.

" ummm... Well I was going to just tell you that I have a crush on you, but now that you mention it, sure. I'm asking you out."

I laughed a little, before answering,

" I don't know how this is going to go... But okay. I'll try this. "

We walked hand in hand, just to try it out, until we got to the block right before the victors village.

" so who's going first today? " I ask.

Since I'm still supposed to dislike Kyle, we've developed a system to coming home. We make sure there's at least a half an hour gap in between our entrances, that way it doesn't look suspicious.

" you can go, I promised my mom I'd pick some stuff up at the store. "

" alright, I'll see you tomorrow Kyle. "

" see ya "

He gives me a quick hug before, walking away

* * *

**Hey guys! So I'm sorry that they got together sooooo soon... But I can't really continue the story if they're not... I really hope you guys are still enjoying this cuz, if it's getting boring, the. PLEASE TELL ME! thanks a bunch for reading and I'll try to update soon! **


	22. Chapter 22

Willow POV.

It's been exactly three days since Kyle and I started dating. I've seen him everyday, and frankly our relationship hasn't changed much. I mean we hold hands, and stuff but other than that we still do everything else we used to do. I thought that maybe things would become awkward, but in all honesty, Kyle and I were already pretty much 'dating' since I broke up with my last boyfriend, six months ago. Damn, that was a bad two weeks...

Today is my sixteenth birthday. I asked my parents for a new phone, but I don't know if they'll actually get it for me... Aunt tris and uncle four, ( I still call him that because 'uncle Tobias' would be awkward, and my parents still don't know) are coming over for the entire day, I'm pretty sure they got something from they're old home for me again. I usually look forward to they're gifts the most, because I never know exactly what they'll be. One year they gave me a target for Christmas, then for my birthday I got a set of throwing knives. Everyone thought that I'd be really good because of my mother, but turns out, I'm actually pretty bad. I did, however, get my dad's baking genes, and my mothers singing ones. In other words, I missed out on the whole ' super athletic, two time victors and war rebels ' kid, but at least I sing, and bake.

I look down at my old crappy, 'smart phone' and see 3 text messages. I check who they're from, and see the name, Kyle hawthorn.

I start to read the messages and then burst out laughing.

Message 1

Hey Pink! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Holy crap your old! I mean now your sixteen, later you'll me 20... Oh my god! YOUR ALMOST DEAD! :0

Message 2

Okay pink, here's the plan. You will meet me at precisely 5:00 in the woods, at our swing. If your not there I will never forgive you... Until Monday, cause I'd get bored in class...

Kyle calls me pink, because that day when he asked me for a pen, I gave him a pink one. The next day when he asked again, I gave him a pink one again. On the third day he asked for one that wasn't pink, but I didn't have one, so from that day forward my nick name was pink, or pinky pie, or any other name that had pink in it.

I start heading down stairs thinking about how to get out of my house, on my birthday without telling my parents what I'm doing. As I walk through the kitchen doorway, I'm swarmed by people I was not expecting. For one thing, Effie Trinket, with her bright yellow hair, and ten inch heels, is rushing toward me, then squeezing the living day lights out of me. I haven't seen Effie, since my sixth birthday, when she arrived and died a part of my hair purple. I thought it was amazing, but mom had... Other thoughts. Long story short, Effie doesn't visit too often.

Next was a small woman with darkish skin and a tattoo of a flame in a circle, on her shoulder. She was standing beside aunt Tris, looking at me awkwardly. The last person was my grandmother. I have never met my grandma, I've only seen pictures. The shock on her face makes her seem very old though.

" happy birthday honey! " my mom says happily.

" dads still working on the cake, but he'll be hear soon. In the mean time, let's do some introductions. "

First she gestures to the woman beside my aunt,

" hi I'm Christina. "

I can't even help the words that come out of my mouth next,

" oh my god! Are you the Christina that my aunt was in initiation with? "

" oh... Yeah, that's me. "

" it's nice to meet you! " I say happily and shake her hand.

" okay now for your grandmother " my mom says, her voice shaking slightly.

" hello Willow. It so wonderful to meet you. " my grandmother has a very soft way of speaking. Like someone who's used to dealing with all kinds of people, which I suppose she is.

" ummm... Hi. It's good to finally meet you too. "

Next my aunt completely ruins the awkward silence by running up to me and trying to give me a hug, but she ends up failing, because her stomach is too big now. Aunt tris is six months pregnant, and honestly, it's driving her crazy. She's used to a pretty active life style, so this whole, ' life growing inside you, be careful ' thing isn't working out great.

" oh my god, is it supposed to be that big?" I say through my giggles.

" ahhh... I don't know... "

" it's fine. I'm sure it'll be a nice healthy baby. "

I turn to see my grandmother smiling, with what I think are tears in her eyes.

" okay, time for presents" my dad says coming into the room with a giant bright pink cake. Pink. If only he understood the irony.

" I'll go first. " my grandma says, surprising everyone.

She comes up to me and gives me a locket.

" you can open it. " she barely whispers.

I do, and inside are two, noticeably old picture. One is of my mother, but she looks much younger, maybe sixteen. The other is a girl who looks a lot like me. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks to be around twelve. I know exactly who she is, even though I've never met, or saw her before. My mothers descriptions were always so detailed and beautiful when it came to describing her little sister.

The only words that escape my mouth are,

" it's prim. "

As I look to my grandmother I see that she has a single tear streaming down her cheek.

" Willow, when you where this locket, I want you to remember the two people inside it. The first one your mother. She's brave, and smart. Learn from her, and you'll do many great things. The second person is, yes, prim. Prim was an extraordinary girl. She was both kind and talented. Though you can not learn from her personally, you can learn from her past. "

I think back to all the stories my mom has told me about her sister. The one that sticks out the most is the day she brought home the cat. Sadly I think I'm more like my mother than prim or my dad. I wouldn't have took the cat. But she did.

" thank you " I say, and for the first time, I give my grandmother a hug.

" okay us next " my father says, completely ruining the moment with his awkwardness.

" your mother and I got you this "

He hands me a small box. I already know that my new phone is inside, but it's still exciting. I open the box and take out my new phone. I make plans in my head, to change all of my information to this phone, after I meet with Kyle.

I rush to my dad and give him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. The I go to my mom and do the Same.

" okay, four? I think it's time. " my aunt says. I swear I can see some worry in her eyes, but it's almost hidden by the excitement.

Uncle for comes up to me, and hands me an envelope. I take it and slowly begin to tear it open. I look inside, and see a train ticket with the word ' Chicago ' printed on it.

* * *

**kay, so the main plot is finally starting! I'm sorry to say, you only have a few more happy chapters left... But I swear I'll try to fill them with fluff And butterflies! I hope ur still enjoying, and I'd like to thankyou for all of the nice reviews! I'll try and update soon! Thank you! I love you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

Willow POV.

As soon as I'm free to leave my house, I make a b-line for the woods. I can't believe I'm going to Chicago. I finally get to see where my aunt grew up, I mean after hearing all the stories, it's like my utopia. As I get closer to the swing that Kyle and I put up a couple years ago, a figure slowly begins to develop. First just the siluet of a person, then gradually Kyle comes into view.

" hey pink " he says when I'm near enough to hear.

He gets up and gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around him as well, not even thinking about it.

" happy birthday " he whispers against my ear.

I pull away, suddenly remembering why I sprinted over here.

" Kyle, my aunt and uncle got me tickets to Chicago. I'm leaving in a week. "

At first I can't read Kyle's reaction. I've mastered the art of reading kyles expressions so well now, that I could read them with my eyes closed. The only time I can't read his expression, is when he hasn't decided on one yet. Finally his face morphs into a grin.

" then my gift for you will be perfect!"

He then pulls out a giant basket of pink toiletries. I'm talking pink hand soap, pink shampoo, pink toothpaste ( ummm... Gross...) pink EVERYTHING!

Kyle does this every year. He gets me something pink. Two years ago he got me a pink toilet seat cover... I think that was going a little over the edge... Since I've met him, my room is filled with pink crap, so now my parents insist that pink is my favourite colour, ( which it's not, my favourer colour happens to be black) the only person who knows the truth about my apparent pink fetish is, none other than, Kyle, since he's the one that started it.

" awwww! I totally didn't see this coming! " I say, my words dripping with sarcasm.

" wait I got one more thing for you. " I look at him a bit surprised.

Kyle pulls out a knife.

" wow man, you're not planning on killing me on my birthday right?"

He looks at me dead serious before answering,

" of course not. Don't be ridiculous. How on earth would I know what to celebrate if I killed you on your birthday? Since I'd be the one murdering you, obviously that would mean I very much disliked you, so if I were to kill you on your birthday, I wouldn't know if I should celebrate the fact that you died on this day, or die of despair that you were brought into the world in the first place. "

I burst out laughing, Kyle then quickly joins in, his act of seriousness never last for long.

" so my murdering boyfriend, what _is_ the knife for? "

He looks at me and smiles ear to ear.

" you know how I really like trees, and you really don't like trees, that much? "

I laugh before saying,

" since when did I not like trees? "

" since always "

I think back and I suppose he's right. Every time something really bad has happened to me, there's been a tree involved.

When I was six years old, I was walking around, when I accidentally stumbled into a tree. It would have been fine, maybe even funny, but I just happened to stumble into the one tree with a giant hornets nest in it. Long story short, you could hear my screams in the next county over.

If that's not enough, when I was ten, it was my first year at school. One of my assignments was to write a summary of the " giving tree " then give my opinion. I wrote what I thought was an incredible summary, and ended up getting a C+ because apparently I completely misinterpreted the book, and my use of the the word ' crappy ' was not appreciated.

" alright, maybe I do hate trees..." I finally admit.

" good, now since you hate trees, and I love trees, I decided that we should put our initials on this tree. It'll probably stay here longer than we will, so that's what I want our love to be like. I want it to outlive us, like this tree. "

" that was very poetic, I approve. "

Kyle gives me one of his ' I know right ' smiles before answering in his snobbiest tone,

" well, you know how my brain works Willow, I can't control the brilliant stuff that comes out of it."

I smile at him before answering,

" great plan for you, but how does this benefit me, and my plan to unleash my wrath on all the trees I come to pass? "

" well, young Willow-"

" I'm two months and three days older than you "

" well, my young Willow, " he continues as if I never spoke,

" I never knew you feelings for trees were quite so strong, but this does in fact benefit you a great deal. You get to stab you mark into this tree, and it will be a mark that will last longer than your life."

I look at Kyle, before grabbing the knife from his hand and carefully carving the initials into the tree. When I finally finish, I turn to Kyle and say,

" what if we brake up? "

He looks at me with his warm grey eyes and replies,

" don't even think about breaking up. "

Then quickly he adds,

" you'd miss my amazing voice too much. "

Then he lifts his hand to my face and kisses me softly on the lips. He's about to pull away, but I wrap my hands around his neck, now finally sure, that going out with Kyle was nothing even remotely close, to a mistake.


	24. Chapter 24

Willow POV.

Since I was five years old, I've only ever been on a train five times. Once when I was taken to the hospital. Once when Haymitch died, and we went to his funeral, once for aunt Tris's wedding, last week when I was going to Chicago, and now that I'm going back home. Although I was a bit nervous, I don't think I've ever been that excited. I'm guessing most girls in my class would rather have gone with a friend, or their boyfriend but in all honesty, I like being alone. Obviously there are times when I want someone to be there with me, to be seeing the same thing I am, and to be having reactions that they can share with me, but there's just something about that feeling of being alone, but not lonely, like you can have your mind to yourself and not have to filter it.

I'm sitting on the train back to twelve, looking out the window and the only thing I can think about is how cliché I feel. I mean I don't think I've ever seen a chick flick where the girl doesn't get in the train and start looking out the window. Now I start thinking about Kyle. _Crap_. I didn't think this moment could get more cliché but...

I open up my bag and look inside. I pull out the bottle of pink hand lotion and start rubbing the oily substance into my hands. I don't usually put hand lotion on but, I'm getting kind of nervous so I need something to do. I hear my phone buzz, and I'm immediately checking to see what it was.

_Kyle: hey, how was your trip? Did you cheat on me with some really hot Chicago guy?_

I laugh out loud, earning a few odd looks from the other passengers.

_Me: sorry... But I mean, who could resist those colour coordinated freaks! I'm really sorry, but I hope we can still be friends. I noticed your absence from our wedding as well, did your invitation get lost in the mail?_

His response is almost instantaneous.

_Kyle: well it must have, seeing that I was not aware that things were moving on so quickly between you and your colour coordinated freak, but although I'm upset about our relationship ending, I do hope your happy with your new husband._

_P.S. No seriously are you okay, was your trip good, I was worried._

I laugh reading his text until the last part. I missed Kyle a lot while I was away. Probably more than I missed my parents, but I didn't think he would be worried. Even I was barely worried. I send another text.

_Me: I'm fine, I had a lot of fun. Thanks for worrying. My train is coming in an hour, but I told my parents it's coming in two... Wanna meet me at the station?_

_Kyle: wouldn't miss it. :)_

The next hour goes by in a blur. I take a fifteen minute nap and eat a sandwich. When the train finally comes to a stop, I'm one of the first ones off. My eyes search for the familiar grey ones I've come to relate to happy times, and warmth.

Kyle is sitting at a bench when he sees me. As quick as he can he runs over to me and hugs me like his life depends on it.

" I think your killing me " I say, because he's squeezing me so hard.

" I don't care, you have no idea how much I've missed you! And also I've been bored out of my mind! "

I laugh, and eventually he frees me from his ' hug '

" what's happened while I've been gone? " I ask.

" nothing really, I broke my toe if that's anything... "

" what!? You broke your toe? How? "

"Umm... Well, I was helping your uncle build a crib for the baby, and I accidentally dropped a hammer... I thought it was all quite exciting! I got to go to the hospital and everything! "

" well, I'm glad you had a good time. "

I look Down and see his foot is all bandaged up. I guess I didn't notice...

" how was your trip? "

I think about it for a while, but nothing specific comes up.

" I guess the trip it's self wasn't very special..." I think of a way to explain.

" it's just, ever since I was little, I've been treated so carefully, not just by my parents but by everyone. My parents were the victors of the hunger games, plus they helped stop the war. Everyone in the country knows who they are, so everyone in the country knows who I am. I'll always be ' the child of Katniss and and Peeta Mellark' I mean, people can't even swear in front of me, because they still view me as such a small person compared to my them. They all see me grow up... But they'll never really see me as an adult. Just a child. "

I search his face for a sign of confusion, or a sign to shut up, but all I can see is curiosity, drowning in concern.

" any ways... The trip was really cool, because I felt like an actual person instead of... "

I search for the right word.

" a shadow. " Kyle finishes.

" yes exactly. " in the back of my head I wonder how Kyle understands.

" but weren't your aunt and uncle like the saviours of that war as well? "

I think about that for a while.

" yeah, I guess, but I didn't exactly advertise that information. "

He laughs before hugging me again,

" I really missed you " he states it like a fact.

" Good "

We talk for about forty-five minutes, then Kyle has to leave so. So parents can come ' greet me ' at the station. I really did miss Kyle, I just didn't know quite how much until I saw him.

* * *

**Hi hi! OMG, I did remember about the second child, I just couldn't find a way to fit him into the story! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! I swear he was going to be in it, but I just couldn't find a place for him! I didn't want to make a character then, not really give him any fame, you know? Like, here's life, but only a couple words of it. I don't need you enough for proper dialogue... I think that would just be mean. Anyways, on a happier note, I liked the suggestion of something happening to Willow, but... That's not quite what's going to happen... Don't worry though, the story isn't even close to ending... Or is it! Hahaha sorry I really don't know... Thank you to anyone, and everyone that has read thus far and hasn't abandoned. I really love all of your reviews and it sends so much joy to my heart when I get a new review, follower, or favourite! I also have a book recommendation for all of you. The book is called ' fangirl ' by rainbow rowell. Please read it, it was amazing and I couldn't put it down. I thunk since your on this site, you can all relate to this book really well, I know I did. Please leave your comments about it in the reviews, I enjoy listening to your fangirling. I love you all, and thanks again. **


	25. Chapter 25

I wake up to my mothers alarming voice,

" Willow! Get up! Quickly! "

I sit up and look at my clock, 1:23 am.

" mom, I just went to bed like half and hour ago. Why are you- "

I don't think she even heard what I said.

" Willow! Your aunt is in labour! "

I'm lost for a moment.

Aunt tris was six months pregnant on my birthday. It's been three months since my birthday. She's now nine months pregnant. Aunt Tris is in labour.

I jump out of bed, grab my phone and sprint down the stairs.

" we're going to the capitol! Bring your emergency bag! "

I put on my shoes, and grab the black duffle bag that always sits in the entry room, with the four others. It contains extra clothing, a tooth brush, hair brush, cell phone charger, some granola bars, flash light, and basically everything you need to survive if your leaving somewhere on a short notice for example a hospital because your aunt is giving birth.

We all sprint to the train, uncle Four is carrying aunt Tris bridal style, and even though she's riving in pain, I can't help but think how cute a couple they make.

The next hours all go by in a blur. My aunt gave birth, it's a boy. His name is Uriah, and he has my aunts blonde hair, with my uncles dark blue eyes. When I asked how they chose the name, even uncle Four got a bit teary eyed, though that might have been from finally feeling the pain of my aunts grip on his arm, after all the panic had faded. My aunt said he was one of of her best friends, and that he was one of the bravest, and carefree people she ever met. She said she couldn't think of more than three times where he wasn't joking, laughing or at least smiling. When I asked what happened to him, my aunt couldn't quite answer, so Four did instead.

" he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, so sadly he died at the wrong age"

I didn't ask anymore questions, because I didn't want to turn my aunt and uncles first child's birth, into a sob fest.

My aunt looked at me with love, sadness, and aw in her eyes as she asked

" would you like to hold your little cousin? "

I just nodded and held out my arms.

I had never held a newborn baby before I held Uriah, and it was terrifying. He was so fragile, like if I didn't hold on tight enough, or if I held on too tight, he would just brake. He'd stopped crying by then, and he was just looking around the room, at everything his little eyes could find. As his eyes met mine, he smiled the most innocent smile I had ever seen.

" good luck Uriah, You made it. Now you just have to survive it. "

Everything after that got kind of hazy too. The only thing I can really remember clearly is accidentally over hearing a conversation between aunt Tris and Uncle Four.

" they didn't get to see him " aunt Tris said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

" I'm sure they'd be proud Beatrice. I'm sure they would love him "

" I know they would, but I wish they got to see. I wish they got to see... "

" I know Tris, I know. "

Then my aunt winced, like something really painful happened, but she was trying to hide it.

" what's wrong? " Four asks.

" nothing... Just sore I guess... You try giving birth. It's not like eating dauntless cake "

I could tell it hurt more than aunt Tris was leading on, and so could uncle Four, but I guess he chose to leave it alone, because he didn't press her.

I hear my phone buzz and I check to see what it is. Kyle.

_Kyle: is everything okay? _

_Me: yep. I have a good feeling about the new dauntless parents..._

* * *

**Hey guys! So this chapter is actually pretty important for the main plot line, just not in the way you'd expect. I'll probably post the next chapter in about two day, since I'm posting two at once, you know, so it makes more sense. I'm really sorry about how random this story is, but I swear the plot is finally coming into place. The only thing I'll say is that it's definitely not very predictable... I don't know how many more chapters there will be but most likely around five left... I really hope you guys are still interested and are still enjoying my story. To be honest, I cried writing this chapter... Like a lot. Uriah was one of my favourite characters, and when he died it actually crushed me quite a bit. I don't know if tris would actually name her child after him, but I really wanted to do something in his honour. Thanks again guys, I love you soooooo much!**


	26. Chapter 26

I'm going to do it. Today is the day I tell my parents about Kyle. I don't care what they say, it time. I came to that conclusion yesterday night, when I pictured Kyle and I. Looking as happy as aunt tris and uncle four on the day of uriah's birth, ( which was two weeks ago) I text Kyle my decision, and instead of talking me out of it like I thought he would, all he texts back is,

_Your call not mine. Do what you need to do._

I race downstairs and see my parents are already sitting at the table eating breakfast. I contemplate telling them at dinner, but I feel like if I give myself too much time to think, I won't do it.

I sit down and clear my throat. My father looks up from buttering his toast, and my mother puts down her cheese bun.

" yes? " dad says expectantly.

" umm... I-I need to tell you guys something important. "

My heart hammers in my chest threatening to burst out. _Keep your shit together!_ I scold myself, _it's not like your telling them your lesbian or anything. It's your boyfriend. He deserves more than sneaking round your parents._

I gather up the little courage I'd left behind, and decide to start from the very beginning.

" remember when I told you guys that Kyle was a jerk and that I strongly disliked him?"

They both nod, confusion and, oh my god is that fear in their eyes.

"Well I lied. Kyle and I have been best friends since that day, and about two months ago, we started dating. He's by far the best boyfriend I've ever had, ( I've had more than they know...) and I don't care what you think of his parents, he's not them. "

As soon as I'm finished I take a huge gulp of air. I prepare myself for the yelling and screaming and crying, but it never comes.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's my mothers.

" honey, I'm sorry. You're right. I judged Kyle unfairly, and I think I owe him and you a proper apology."

I look at my mother, stunned. I thought for sure I was gonna be yelled at, then ignored for several days. Nothing had prepared me for this reaction.

" I think two apologies are in order, one from me too. " my dad chimes in.

" how about Kyle comes over for dinner today. "

I look at both of them like they're crazy.

" really?"

" yes." My mom says. " I think it's a great idea."

I hug my parents tightly before, walking out the front door. Im about to text Kyle to meet me at the swing, but he's already outside. Unlike me though, his expression doesn't look as happy. I run over to him.

" what's wrong?" I ask.

He looks at me, apparently just noticing my presence.

" I need to leave."

I'm so confused. Why the hell does he need to leave?!

" what, Kyle explain. What happened?"

He looks at me then grabs my hand and starts pulling me with him. I don't know where he's dragging me, but I don't protest. If he needs to do something, I don't want to be the one to stop him.

" THEY CALLED YOU A BITCH! THEY SAID I CANT EVEN TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!"

I'm so surprised by his outburst that I can't fully understand what he's saying.

" they said its either you or them, because if I get you, they end up with your parents. I always thought they loved me more than they hated anything... But I was wrong."

He keeps walking, dragging me with him.

" Kyle where are we going?" I demand.

" the train station."

I know it's probably a bad idea to let him do this, but if I were on the other end, I wouldn't want to be stopped. Especially by me. The person who created this conflict in the first place. So instead of protesting I just nod.

I don't stop him as he buys two tickets to Chicago. I don't stop him as he waits for the train. I don't even stop him when he gets on, pulling me with him. I sit quietly on the train his head in my lap, silently sobbing. His parents let they're hate over take their love for their only son. If it was me, I'd be doing a lot worse than sobbing on a train. I don't even know what I would do. I don't know what to do now. I get my phone out and text my aunt.

_Me: I'm on the train to Chicago. I'm with Kyle. Something came up, it was urgent. I'm sorry please tell mom and dad._

I'm expecting at least a call with some screaming, but all I get is:

_Aunt Tris: okay. Be brave._


	27. Chapter 27

It's been three days since we left. At first we didn't know what to do. Kyle brought about a hundred dollars in cash, that he's been saving for emergency use only. ( I guess running away from home with your girlfriend counts) we stayed in a small cheep hotel for one night, then set out for the old dauntless compound the next day. After about an hour of asking around, we located uncle Four's mother. It took us another hour to actually find her apartment, because. Let's face it. Neither Kyle nor I have a very good sense of direction. When we finally did find her, she wasn't very eager to let us in, let alone give us shelter.

" We know your son though! " I pleaded, right before she shut the door.

" most people know of my son. He's like a legend here."

I tried again.

" no! I know your son, not just of him, but I really know him! He's my uncle!"

She looked at me, like she was almost sure I was lying, but not entirely.

" prove it. What's his name."

I hadn't thought about his name, since the day he told me. I guess it didn't seem like important information at the time... I may have sort of forgotten a bit... But eventually it came back to me.

" ummm... Toby? No! I remember! TOBIAS!" I practically screamed it in her face, then immediately felt guilty.

" sorry."

She looked at me like I had swore at her or something, not said her son's name.

" alright. I believe you."

After that she let us in, and eventually let us stay for as long as we needed, though she insisted on calling uncle Four, I think her exact words were,

" our relationship isn't at it's best even now, I don't know what he would do if I hid his niece and didn't tell him about it"

I didn't really protest, considering this wasn't my crisis. My parents, aunt and uncle really had no part in this. It's not fair to worry them like this. The only important thing was that they didn't tell Gale and Nita. That's what Kyle insists we call them now. Not his parents but Gale and Nita.

" Kyle, we can't hide out her forever. We should go back soon."

We're sitting at the table eating breakfast. Evelyn's house if very clean and orderly. She doesn't keep much decoration, just the essential stuff. A bed, a table, an oven, fridge etc.

" I know, but I don't think I'm ready..."

I understand what he means. His parents have probably regretted what they said by now, but there's still that small chance they haven't. Plus, I don't know if I could face them at all after what they did. I've tried to imagine it being me, but I just can't. My parents haven't always agreed with me, but that was always out of too much love, never too much hate.

" what do you want to do, to say? What do you want them to say?"

He looks at me, and I can see his tears threatening to spill.

" I don't know. I mean obviously 'sorry' won't cut it. I want them to say something... Something I'll believe."

" okay Kyle. Let's give it a week. We'll go back in a week, and if they're words aren't... Right, then we'll leave again. We'll move here. To Chicago."

He looks at me with the smallest hint of hope in his eyes and says,

" really?"

"Really" I answer.

The rest of the week goes by better than the first couple days. We went apartment hunting, just in case, and found one that we could probably afford, if I convinced my parents to help us... Even though it seems crazy, I think they might. We found a high school that looks pretty good. I checked the reviews and everyone says it's one if the best int the city.

The seventh day finally arrives, so we board the train and ride back to district twelve, the place that contains the answers to our future.

**Yay! The whole telling of the name thing finally makes sense! **

**Okay guys, so last time I said five more chapters... I think there may be more... I don't know for sure yet. This chapter is sort of a filler but not entirely... I love you guys sooooo much! I know my story is really making sense, or it's plot isn't very clear, but I'm soo happy to see all of your reading it anyways! I guess I'm always more of a character lover, than a story lover... Both divergent and hunger games were kind of exceptions... Oh yeah! I have a question! Does anyone else pronounce Tobias's name as Toby-us? Anyways. I luv You all, please read and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

I walk into my house, and see my parents sitting in the living room. My dad has his arm around my mom, her head leaning on his shoulder. Although the TV is on, her eyes are wandering around the room. Slowly they make they way to me. She shoots up from the couch and runs over.

" Willow! We were so worried!"

By now my dad is here too, wrapping his arms around me. Along side my mothers.

" you should have said something before taking off like that!" My mother says.

" I'm sorry." I say weakly, because it's all I can get out.

" honey, we have some bad news.." My dad says after a couple minutes of just hugging in silence.

I look at him with fear in my eyes. Ever since I was little, I've never been able to take bad news well.

" the doctor came to check up on aunt Tris... "

You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach. Like when you know something bad is going to happen. It's like the feeling you get when your excited, or nervous but it's always accompanied with this indescribable fear deep down, in your head. That's the feeling I get now.

My parents words slowly start to blend together, and before I know it tears are streaming down my face and there's no stopping them.

During the big uprising thing in Chicago, my aunt got shot while she was trying to get some kind of serum from a really protected room. Apparently the bullet hit her in the back and nearly hit her heart. Luckily it was a bit lower than her chest, so she survived. She would have died from blood loss, but she was found just in time. Aunt Tris didn't wake up for several days, but eventually she made a full recovery... Or so we thought.

Aunt Tris reluctantly told the doctor that she had been feeling pretty severe pain near her stomach where her bullet wound is. The doctor took a look and said that the wound, looked fully healed on the outside, never completely healed on the inside. It healed enough that aunt Tris could walk, and run and go about her life but when she was pregnant, she irritated the wound and it got infected. If the wound was treated right away, there wouldn't be a problem, but since we waited so long, it got extremely infected and now is beyond healing. The infection is fatal, and the most aunt Tris has is about two months.

I sprint over the house beside ours and yank the door open. I race up the stairs and through the door, where aunt Tris lies.

" Willow, your back. Is Kyle okay?" Her voice is soft, like if she raises it, she won't have any sound left.

" you only have two months to live, and you're asking me about my boyfriend's parent issues?"

" Willow, don't be so dramatic."

" I'm not being dramatic! I'm worried! The doctor said you have two months to live! "

My voice cracks,

" aunt Tris. You can't do this to me. To Uriah. What am I supposed to do without you?"

Now there are tears running down my face, again. They're running down her face as well.

" Willow. I don't want to do this to you. I don't want to do this to anyone, but I don't have a choice. Uriah will have his father, and you and so many more people. It sucks that he has to grow up without a mother, but sometimes life just sucks."

I'm sobbing now, thinking about someday, when aunt Tris is long gone, and Uriah asks about his mom. You can describe a person for infinity, but it'll never be like knowing them.

" auntie, why didn't you tell us it hurt? Why didn't you let them help before?"

She looks at me sadly and says,

" I didn't know. I didn't know it was so bad. Willow, I've been in a lot of pain in my life. After a while. You don't know what's serious and what's not."

" I love you. Can you please stay? "

She laughs a little before answering,

" I'll try. I'll try my best."

Hey guys... I'm so sorry. I swear I cried and sobbed all day even just thinking about it! But I also knew this was the plan from the beginning. There will be more of an explanation in the end, I think I'll do an authors note. Thank you everyone for reading thus far, please stay with me now, it's getting really hard to right.

ps. Please tell me if you cried. I know I sound cruel but that's kind of my goal in life, to make people cry with just my words... Yeah sorry. Please review... /:


	29. Chapter 29

It's been about six and a half weeks since the doctor came with my aunts death sentence. Since then, my other uncle, uncle Caleb, came. I haven't really talked to him. He seems... Interesting.

Kyle has been staying at our house, partly because he hasn't fully forgave his parents, but mostly because of how stressed I am. Aunt Tris has been in my life sense the beginning. One of my first memories is the time I got a really high fever, and aunt Tris came over everyday and told me stories about her life in Chicago. Sometimes they would have uncle Four in them, sometimes her brother, but I remember they would always be happy, or funny. The fever lasted for about a week, and afterwards, Tris caught whatever it was I had. I decided that I would come check on her everyday just like she did for me. Even though I was completely healthy by then, and aunt Tris looked like she was at deaths door, every day as I came into her room, the first thing she would say was:

" how are _you_ feeling Willow?"

I told the story to her a couple days ago while I was sitting next to her talking. Uncle Four was there too.

" she's been like that ever since we were young." He said.

" I remember this one time when she was still an initiate, and she got beat up for having a higher rank than the others. She was almost killed that night. I came around just in time though and broke someone's nose. The rest of them ran off before I got to them. When I took her to my room she was unconscious and had cuts and bruises all over her. Later she woke up and the first thing that comes out of her mouth isn't even ow. She pointed at my split knuckles and said,

' your hand, it's hurt' "

I laughed. That was probably the last day aunt tris could get out of bed by herself. Now her stomach hurts too much to even move in her bed. Uriah is in aunt Tris's hands almost twenty-four-seven. He's gotten so used to it there that he starts crying if anyone takes him away from her. We take as many pictures as we can of aunt Tris with Uriah, and everyone else.

I walk with Kyle hand in hand to aunt Tris's house. Lately I've barely let go of Kyle. I feel like if I do for too long, I'll fly away into some other world of depression. I haven't gone to school since we came back. Kyle still goes, but only two times a week. He doesn't stay the entire day, he only picks up the work we have for that week on Monday, then takes it back to mark on Friday. My teacher says were both getting straight A's even though we don't go to classes.

" have you talked to your parents this week? " I ask Kyle as we walk.

" yeah, I talked to them yesterday. They say they're really sorry and they want me to move back in with them"

I nod.

" you should if you forgave them."

He stops and takes my other hand, forcing me to turn and look at him.

" I did forgive them, but I'm not leaving you. Not now, not even for a night."

I wish I could smile, because that's the sweetest thing anyone's said to me ever, but I can't. I haven't really smiled or laughed since that day when uncle Four was telling me the story. I've smiled for Uriah, but that's about it.

" I love you." I say.

" I love you too."

We stay at aunt Tris's side all day, talking about random shit that won't matter in a couple weeks.

A couple weeks. That's all we have. That's all she has.

* * *

**hey guys, I'm not sure if any of you are still reading this... I mean the writing quality wasn't that good to begin with, and now on the the main characters is dying... Again... Yeah, sorry. I really appreciate those of you who are still reading, I love you guys so much, and I swear I'm crying right along side you. I actually basically yelled at myself for doing this and was really tempted to change it, but I can't. Thanks again for reading, you reviews make my day, I really really love you guys! **

**P.S. Have you guys read free four yet? OMFG, only Veronica Roth can make you read the same exact sTory in different POVs and still get you addicted and in love. Like, damn skills much... **


	30. Chapter 30

Today aunt Tris looks worse than ever. She has bags under her eyes, and her skin is so pale you can see her veins through it. Everyone is here today. Mom and dad, Uncle four, even people from Chicago came. Zeke and Christina got to meet Uriah for the first time, when aunt Tris told Zeke what his name was, he actually cried a bit. He took baby Uriah in his arms and said,

" you were named after one of the best people I've ever known. He was brave, but kind, and I hope you grow up to be an amazing person, just like he was, just like your parents are."

That made both aunt Tris and Christina tear up. Uriah just giggled a bit touched Zeke's nose with his tiny fingers. The day went by in an emotional blur. Everyone told stories about they're old lives in dauntless, and about initiation. Christina told one story, about the last day of initiation, when everyone was given the final ranking, and then out of no where aunt Tris come up to Uncle four, like it's no big deal, and starts making out in front of the entire dauntless compound.

" I mean, way to be subtle guys!" She says laughing so hard her eyes start to water.

At one point, Aunt tris started to have some trouble breathing, and that's when we knew she wouldn't make it till tomorrow. The worst part is, that she knew she wouldn't make it. Slowly everyone left the room, and only came back to talk to her one by one. When my turn finally came, I was already crying.

" Willow, it's okay. " she said calmly.

" you'll be fine."

" aunt Tris, I don't think you know how important you are to me. Your like my second mother. I don't remember I time when you weren't there, because there never was one. You were ALWAYS there! "

" Willow, I love you so much. And that's why I'm going to ask you this. Someday, Uriah is going to want to know about his mother. Obviously I believe you guys will all tell him about me, but I want to tell him about me as well, so I'm giving you this."

She held out an envelope, and I took it.

" this is a letter that I wrote, it explains everything for him, and it says some of the many things I wish I could tell him in person. I'm trusting you to give this to him, on his eighteenth birthday. Also give him this. I'm sure he'll tell you what it is someday."

She handed me a box. Even when I asked she wouldn't tell me what it was, so I dropped the subject.

" Willow, I love you, and I hope you live a long and meaningful life."

After that everything is fuzzy, I just remember everyone coming back into the room for her last moments, and right before she left, a tear ran down uncle Four's cheek. Aunt Tris noticed, so she took his hand for that last time, and whispered the words

" be brave"

Then she looked at everyone with the most loving expression I've ever seen and closed her eyes, forever.

* * *

**hey guys, so I'm so sorry. I've been lying in my bed for the past half an hour just string at the ceiling, and crying. I miss her already. Please forgive me guys. I love you all so much, and you may share your eulogies in the reviews. Thank you so much, Beatrice Prior may you rest in peace. **


	31. Chapter 31

I hate funerals. I didn't want to go to aunt Tris's funeral, because it was too painful. All those people talking about all these times they shared with her, it's just too hard to deal with. Kyle hasn't left my side, and honestly I'm not annoyed. I haven't really let anyone else be around me since aunt Tris past away. If anyone else even tries to talk to me, I just sort of block them out. I guess because anyone who isn't her, can't make me feel better, not now. Kyle is the only exception, because he doesn't talk, he just stays. I Don't know how he understands what to do, but he just does.

I'm sitting in the first row, along with uncle Four, my parents, Christina, Zeke, Kyle, Nita and Gale. I'm supposed to say my eulogy after uncle Four, but I'm not sure I can make it till the end.

Before I know it Four is already getting up, and standing by the urn that contains aunt Tris's aches.

" I lied to you Tris."

He starts confusing everyone.

" I told you a long time ago that I would only come to your funeral if there was cake. Well I came anyways. I guess I lied about the second part of that deal too... You are beautiful, and I will never find anyone as amazing as you. I miss you so much, Beatrice Prior. I love you."

Finally he looked at the audience for the first time and said,

" that's it." And left the stage.

Now it was my turn. I slowly walked up to the urn, and tried not to cry looking at the big pot, trying _not_ to think of my aunt being burned into a million aches.

" aunt Tris was and still is the best aunt I could ever ask for. When my first boyfriend dumped me, she never told me it was going to be okay, or that life goes on or any crap like that. She told me I could either suck it up and live on, or I could let it all out at once and go break something. Well obviously I chose the latter. Aunt Tris took me out to this giant cement wall, along with a little wagon of old cups, and plates and stuff. Basically anything that would break. When we got there she handed me this enormous plate, and said,

" throw it."

I did.

That day when I came home there were scratches all over my hands, from picking up all the glass and porcelain that I broke, but I had never felt happier. Everyone always says to cry it out, or be sad for a while, but Aunt Tris told me to go out and break stuff, and I think that's the best advice anyone has ever given me."

I went back and took my seat next Kyle. He squeezed my hand, reassuringly. The rest of the funeral went by in a blur. I wasn't really making an effort to listen. When it was finally over, all I could think to do was break something. Kyle must have read my mind because, he took my hand and lead me over to his back yard where a giant bin full of old vases and plates stood. Without a word Kyle picked it up and started towards the woods. We got to our tree with the swing, and we started to throw everything that was in the bin at it. When the bin was empty, I sank down to my knees, ignoring the sharp pain from the broken plates, and started to sob.

I sobbed, and sobbed and sobbed. Kyle's arms wrapped around me, and soon I was sitting in his lap, still sobbing. When I finally calmed down and the tears stopped flowing, Kyle looked at me and said,

" are you done?"

There was silence for a couple minutes while I thought about it. No I wasn't over my aunt dying, but I did feel better, after letting all of it out.

" yeah, I think I am."

He hugged me tight to his chest, and kissed my forehead,

" come on, let's go back. Uriah needs you."

That was the first time I realized I could be to Uriah, what aunt Tris was to me. I know that I could never come close to replacing his mother, but I could be the most amazing cousin he'll ever have.

We went back to the victors village, and I went to uncle Fours house. It seemed all wrong. No aunt Tris welcoming me in. I went up stairs to Uriah's room, and found him laying still on his bed, not sleeping, but not crying. Just staring at the ceiling as if he knew what had happened.

" hi Uriah. It's me, your cousin Willow. I'm gonna be here for you no matter what okay?"

I picked him up out of his crib, and I swear a tiny, silent tear rolled down his cheek.

" it's okay Uriah. I'll tell you all about her..."

* * *

**So that was the last chapter before my epilogue. I hoped you enjoyed this. Thank you all and I love you.**


	32. Epilogue

It has been eighteen years since aunt Tris past away. Eighteen years since Uriah was born. And eighteen years since I've sobbed that hard.

Since then, Kyle and I have gotten married. We're expecting our first child. The doctor said its a girl. At first we thought about naming her Beatrice, but then we settled on Tris, after all, we never knew Beatrice, we only knew Tris.

Today is Uriah's birthday. As promised, I haven't given him the letter or the box yet, but I will soon. Kyle and I live in the victors village, there was a time when we live in district eleven, but that didn't last long.

" come on Willow, were going to be late" Kyle prompts.

" I'm coming I'm coming, I don't think you've ever had life growing inside you thank you ver much."

We walk out of our house, and knock on uncle Four's door. He quickly let's us in, and calls Uriah down from his room.

" hey Willow!" He says happily.

I suddenly feel so old, thinking about the time when I could still pick little Uriah up.

" happy birthday Uriah! " I say.

" thanks!"

He comes up to me and hugs me. Then he hugs Kyle.

I hand him the letter.

" what's this?" He asks, taking the envelope.

" your mom asked me to give this to you today. On your eighteenth birthday."

He looks at me wide eyed before tearing open the envelope and reading the letter.

When he's finished, his eyes were wet, tears threatening to spill.

" thanks" he said.

" there's one more thing..." I hand him the box.

Hesitantly He takes it and opens it.

" thank you so much Willow. This is amazing."

He shows it to me. And a tear rolls down my cheek.

" it's beautiful" I say.

Inside the box is a locket, with a picture of everyone around aunt Tris and Uriah, in the hospital. It was the day Uriah was born, and everyone looks so happy. Ingrained into then locket are the words:

I love you Uriah, be brave.

The end.


	33. An ending note

Hey guys, I would just like to thank you all for reading, and reviewing. This is the first story iv ever written, and I'm so happy that people enjoyed it. I understand that some of you are angry, or confused about the ending, but I planned it all along. Tris was a very important character for me. Divergent in general was very important to me. It opened up the world of books and stories to me, and now they're a giant part of my life. In the end of allegiant, when tris died, she died for what she believed in, and I don't think I could ever take that away from her. She would have to die eventually, and it would break my heart, if she just died of old age, or a heart atack or something. Veronica roth gave tris a death that was meaningful, and although I did make her life longer, I could never take away the meaning in her death. I don't know If I made any sense there but those are my thoughts. Thank you all so much for reading, I'm so thankfull, for all of your help, and critiques. Without you, I probably never would have finished this story. I will probably start a new fanfiction soon but I don't know which fandom it will be for... Maybe mortal instruments? Anyways, thanks again, and I love all of you sooooooo much. Be brave initiates, I love you.

anniebananie1252


End file.
